Immortal War
by Arciadrian
Summary: The Gods have slept. Their power has weakened. But now they return, and they face the world as it has become. Their power severely weakened, their names forgotten, can they reclaim their immortal kingdom?
1. Prelude

Prelude

The war had been long, and many aspects of human nature had been destroyed. Millions of humans had died, in all lands of the earth. But they could not concern themselves with mortal concerns now. Zeus had forbidden it. The mortals would live, as they always had.

How thier uncles had escaped was anyone's guess, but they had. The very pits of Tartarus could not hold the monstrous Titans. But that was long ago. Dreams of the past had long plagued his deep slumber. As had the words of Zeus just before he had slept._ We must slumber, or the mortal world shall surely be no more than a battlefield for Immotals. Let us sleep, Brothers and Sisters. Let the mortals live thier short empty lives without us._

Or course, many of the Olympians had vehemently opposed this, but Zeus' word was law. He had the support of few, but they were undeniably the strongest of the gods. His brother Hades, fatigued from the millions of deaths he had to manage, had already been almost asleep. His sister Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, had also agreed, for the sake of humanity. And the last to agree had been Athena. And her decisions were never contested.

So he slept, with his two brothers, and his three sisters, and his eight nieces and nephews. The other gods, nymphs, satyrs, naiads, and other nature spirits had already been either so weakened they were nearly dead, or were sleeping off the war. They had thought the world better off without them, without Immortal wars. Zeus had said that this one was the last. So they slept.

In hindsight, they would have thrown themselves into Tartarus before leaving the mortal world for good.

Flashes. Explosions, sounds so loud any mortal within three leagues would die from them. Pain, great pain, then relief as his body healed. He saw the war again, through new eyes, seeing all of his mistakes. The death of his favorite son, Althes, and his wife's great loss. She had wept so much, the ocean had nearly flooded all of Athens.

He shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. The dreams had never stopped. Even in sleep, though, he was a god. He felt the passing of time. More than four thousand years. Almost nothing for a god, but far more than a lifetime. He knew the Titans, all of them, had been killed. Or, at least, thier mortal bodies had been.

Many millenia before the war, in the Second Immortal War, the god Hades had stumbled across the most dangerous weapon even created. Or, he had discovered a new use. The clawed hooks he used to rip away mortal souls, could of course be used on gods. But Gods had immortal souls, and could not fade. But Athena then had the idea that would change Immortality forever.

Could not an immortal soul be removed? Without thier souls, the Titans would be little more than mortals to them. And so they had used her plan. They had met on the battlefield, and the Titan Coeus had been captured. Hades ripped his soul from his body, and sealed it in his weapon of power. His great staff now housed his immortal soul. His body, which was immortal, could never be destroyed. So it was locked deep under Mount Olympus.

But the other Titans quickly adapted to this curse, and used it on many of the younger gods. First fell Dionysus, then Hermes, then Artemis. The war continued for many years, and all of the younger gods fell, thier souls locked in thier weapons of power. Only the six elder gods and goddesses, the sons and daughters of Kronos, we still standing. The Lord of time was nearly alone, with only his brothers Oceanus and Hyperion still standing.

The last battle was cruel. The goddesses kept Oceanus and Hyperion busy while Zeus, Posiedon and Hades defeated their mighty father. But in the battle, hades and zeus both lost thier souls. Hera and Demeter were likewise ended. But Oceanus still stood. They fought on, and Hestia fell quickly. Then, with thier last breaths, Oceanus and Posiedon locked each other away in the same manner. The gods and Titans were no more.

Or so they all thought. In thier weapons, thier souls lived on. But they were soon aware of a release. Thier children, mortals concieved by thier power, could use thier weapons. They found them, and when they touched thier mighty parents weapons of power, thier mortal souls melded with those of their parents. They became gods.

And so did the Titans. They rose again, and the Last War had raged for several millenia, before they had all either died, or they slept.

And as they slept, they dreamed of the world they had left behind. They lost all semblance of life. They cared not in thier dreams of the dangers mortals could pose to their kingdoms in thier absence. And they slept restlessly, unaware of the evil the mortals had sown.


	2. Awakening

Chapter One

Awakening

He cast aside the fetters like grasping vines, sitting bolt upright with a gasp. He frantically tried to rid himself of the visions, but they refused to be left. He struggled to remove them, and they slowly faded. He then had the presence of mind to lokk around

He was where he expected to be. In a huge room, he was sitting on the large bed. Made of marble with a feather matress and a cover of silk, it was the perfect bed for him. He _was_ a god, after all. He cast his attention further, studying his chamber. All was as he'd left it. His carpet was untouched, and the dust from gods know how many millenia choking it. His desk, made from marble like the bed frame, was cluttered with all sorts of things, ranging from pens and ink to a paperwheight made or coral. Everything was covered in two inches of dust.

The door was sealed tightly with magic, as it should be. He looked down, and was slightly chagrined to realize that although his body had weathered the years well, his robes had not. They were just more dust. The spell of preservation had not included them, it seemed. He crossed to the huge wardrobe that was against his wall. He waved a hand over it, and it slowly opened, sending dust everwhere. As he suspected, his other clothes were gone too.

He sighed. With a small flash of light, he was fully clothed in his classic attire, a long green robe with a border or coral symbols. He nodded, feeling slightly more dignified in his old clothes. He walked to the door, and waved his hand again. The door didn't budge. He frowned, and waved slightly more agressively. The door creaked, but did not open. With a snarl, he punched the door with all his might. The door proptly exploded outwards, crashing into the far wall of the corridor outside.

He toured his wing of the great palace, marveling at the things he'd not seen in many years. They all remained fresh in his mind, but all were badly out of repair. He fixed a few things, but then felt his energy start to fall. He frowned in confusion, but passed on through the massive palace. He soo arrived at the entrance to his own wing, and continued briskly onward, to the throne room.

Or course, humans don't have the right word for it. Calling it a throne room was like calling the Empire State Building a strip mall. It was huge, the largest room in the palace. Twelve thrones made a large U shape around a central hearth. But the fire was out, leaving only ashes, and more dust. He crossed to his own throne, and looked up, about seven feet, to where the seat was. He was far too short. But when he tried to grow, his power wouldn't come. He was stuck like this, until he figured out what caused it.

So he simply walked around the room, studying the massive thrones, all of them from his memories. He started with his own, made of coral and pearls. He then went on to his younger brother's, which stood beside it. Made of platinum and gold, Zeus' throne was the most magnificent of the twelve. But all of them were covered in dust, dust, and more dust.

Beside Zeus had once sat his eldest son Ares, the god of war. His throne was made or chrome, with a human skin cushion. All of the gods hated Ares, all but a very few. Next was the throne of Hephaestus, the god of metal and smiths. His throne was made from gold, silver, steel, and bronze. Of all of his nephews, he liked Hephaestus the most. Beside that throne was the throne of Apollo, the sun god. It was made of gold, with the back in an image of the sun. Next was the throne of Hermes, shaped like a simple wooden chair, but of course much larger. After his came the throne of Dionysus, the god of wine. His throne was of ermerald, with grapes made of amethyst.

To the other side of his own throne was the throne of his sister Hera, the queen of heaven, and the goddess of marriage. it was made of marble, with gold accents. Then came the throne of Demeter, his second sister, made of gold, and carved with the shapes of wheat and barley. Then was the throne of Athena, made of wood and cloth, and the back hung with a tapestry of the war. Next was the throne of Artemis, hung with the skins of all kinds of animals. The cresent moon hung over her head whe she sat, and silvery beams lit down on the rest on the magnificent seat. Then was the throne of Aphrodite, the beautiful goddess of love. Her throne was made of pink diamond, and inlaid with scenes on men and women making love. The other gods laughed often at that throne, but none ever went too close. The aura of the love goddess was very strong.

He turned to small, human sized seat that had once held the eldest of Kronos' children, the goddess Hestia. He had loved his eldest sister dearly, and had vehemently opposed her chosen exile from the council. But she had averted a civil war among the gods, and wouldn't be budged.

With another sigh for times long past, he left the throne room, searching for the other gods. He found the quarters of Zeus, and quickly searched them. He found a door sealed with magic, his brother's bed chamber. He knocked loudly upon the door, but there came no response. With a yell, he struck the door, and it buckled inward.

Zeus lay upon his bed, naked beneath his sheets, as He had been. He crossed the room and took ahold of his brother's shoulder.

Zeus' eyes flashed open, and he leapt from the bed. He stared accusingly at his brother, and said,"you dare to strike me while I sleep, Poseidon?" He raised his hand, and there was a slight flicker within his fingers. But nothing else happened. Zeus momentarily forgot his brother, and stared at his own hand.

Poseidon stepped forward."Brother, we slept too long. We are weakened byt the millenia."

Zeus glared at him."Do not speak to me so, Poseidon. You opposed mu order, and are not trustworthy anyway! Where are the others?" His voice was much weaker than before, or it would sound like thunder. Poseidon shrugged in answer to his question, and said,"I do not know, Brother. They are all still asleep. I woke you first, and it seems I am the first to wake at all."

Zeus nodded, his expression still slightly angry, but he straightened. With a flash, he was dressed as he usually was, in a white robe patterned with lightning. He strode out the door, and Poseidon followed. They hurried to the quarters of thier eldest brother, Hades.

Only in the quarters of Hades, the gloomy death god, could there be darkness on Olympus. The door was sealed likewise, but Zeus kicked it in. He stalked across the room, and shook Hades roughly to wake him.

Hades was instantly veiled in darkness."Who dares wake the god of the dead?" His voice rang out, loud and powerful. Zeus raised his own."You would strike your own Brothers, Hades?"

The veil slowly vanished. Hades was revieled, as darkly handsome as Zeus was light. His long black hair, pulled back in a tail, was a stark contrast with his pale face, and black eyes. His face was always frowning, and Poseidon, in more than sixteen thousand years, had never seen Hades laugh.

Zeus stepped forward, his long blond hair seeming to cast light into even the corners of Hades' chambers."We slept too long, brother. We are much weakened."

Hades stood. His form shimmered, and then he was clothed."Weakened? Ha! Speak for yourself, Zeus. I am as strong as ever."

Zeus frowned at that, but said,"Wake the others. We must meet in the council room, at once."

Little over an hour later, the gods were gathered. Most were as weak as Zeus and Poseidon, but a few, like Hades, Athena, and Ares, were as strong as if they ahd never slept. Overiding their protests, Zeus ordered the stand in human form. They were silent, but then Zeus said,"Welcome back, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters. And of course, the lovely Aphrodite." He inclined his head towards her, then went on,"We are gathered to find the answer to this strange phenomenon. We are weakened, my fellow gods. Our power is fled. Who can answer this riddle?"

He looked at Athena, who of course, answered."There can be only one answer, my father. Your kingdoms are weakened. I can feel the power of the mortals below, thier inventiveness has no bounds. Thier power has grown considerably. But they seem to have forgotten the gods."

Ares shouted in anger,"They will remember me when I burn them all alive!"

Hephaestus spoke."Our power remains strong, Lady Athena. Why?"

Athena nodded."Our power has always been in mortal inventiveness. Thier knowledge. We remained strong, because humans are wiser that ever."

Poseidon frowned."You are saying that if your kingdom remains strong, you do? But the oceans . . . " He didn't finish, instead running from the throne room. Zeus called after him in anger, but he didn't slow. He reached the great doors of the palace, and flung the wide. He went at once to a large balcony that overlooked the mortal world, and stopped dead.

He felt the others behind him, and knew they stopped as well. Together, the gods of Olympus stared down at the world they'd left behind. They stared long, filling thier eyes with thier mistakes, thier own foolish pride, and thier hearts filled with dread, and with fear. For below, the mortal world streched out before them.

And the world was dying.


	3. Council of the Gods

The Council's Decision

The council of Olympus had once been proud, and commandeering. But now, the gods and goddesses sat on human sized thrones, their originals, shrunk by the power of Athena. Even Hades sat with them, although he had never done so before. Zeus stood, calling the others to order.

The king of the gods looked gravely around at his family."Never in the time of our rule would the mortals dare to desecrate our holy lands. This is more than merely an insult. It is sacriledge. And the mortal world must pay the price. We must punish them, and bring them back to heel."

Athena stood, almost cutting off the thunder god."But they do not even believe in us, Father. They would only blame themselves. We must grow, then we may be able to reviel our true presence."

Ares growled."Hiding. The mortals would cower before the war god. And what of the others? My sister, Nemesis? And Athena's whore, Nike?"

Athena leapt across the room, but chains sprouted from the floor and drug her back. Hades sighed."Temper, Athena."

Athena snarled at Ares."As if you were so pure with Nemesis, that hag. She cared only for the pleasure of tearing down others! She deserves death, if she isn't dead already!"

Poseidon shook his head. All of the councils had been the same. The gods didn't care about mortals, as the council claimed. They cared only about themselves. He was little better, caring only for his home, the seas. But he was the only one. He rose.

All of the gods, even Zeus, turned to him. When Poseidon chose to speak, which didn't happen often, they tended to listen."This is getting us nowhere. What will you do when the mortals have put an end to Gaea herself? The gods will die! The immortal spirits of our parents will die! We will fade, and the mortals will die as well. They no longer pay hoame to us, and we were the protectors of Gaea. Now she is _dying,_ brothers! I will not stand here while this council bickers amongst themselves! My seas wither, and are full of nothing but filth! Zeus, your kingdom is thicker than dirt! And you, Hades, your own subjects have grown hundredfold! They hate the living, and thier power is growing! I will not sit in council, while they can do nothing but argue about who did what millenia ago! I will go to earth, and cleanse my seas! As you all should do!"

He sat with a huff. Zeus was speechless. Hades was, as usual, brooding. All of the others were frozen. It was almost a minute before Hestia, kneeling by the dead fire, spoke."He's right. You are all nothing but bickering children. My hearth is out, and the ashes are not even warm. This fire wsa left lit while we slept. Mortal disbelief has put out the immortal flames even on Olympus. This must stop. I forward the motion of Poseidon. Let him go to earth, and let him do as he will. He is hardly in a position to undermine any of you."

This was the right thing to say. Zeus was extremely paraniod He hated his brothers, convinced they would overthrow him. Hestia had always known how to defuse family arguments. Athena nodded, and also voted for his decision. Hades included. Only Zeus, Ares, and Aphrodite voted against. The motion was passed.

Zeus rose, and said,"We must use our weapons of power. They are in the vault of Olympus, and they will give us more power. I suggest we reclaim them."

All of the others nodded, and they made thier way through the massive palace to the vaults beneath it. They passed a huge door, twice the height of any god, at about thirty feet. This door was the entrance to the Tomb of the Titans, where thier bodies were intered.

The vaults were locked, but Hades opened them with a powerful blast of black energy. The gods entered.

Poseidon went straight to his own things. There, in the center of the artifacts, in a stand made of gold, stood his weapon of power, the mighty Trident. The three pronged spear was made of bronze, and the outer prongs were sharpened to a razor on the outer edge. The center point was barbed, and the whole weapon was about six feet tall. When he touched it, blue and green light flickered around the deadly points.

Around it stood his other things. His chariot, several magic pearls, and a few sets of godly armor.

Zeus wandered over, garbed in his golden armor, with a long metal rod in his hands. He knew that this was the fabled lightning bolt, which blazed with energy when called upon. He now wore armor made from dragon scales, a sacrifice from Heracles, more than four millenia ago. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Poseidon's look of content on holding his familiar weapon.

Once all the gods were equiped, they went back to the Council room. As one, they raised thier weapons. With multiple flashes, they all grew to thier natural size, about fifteen feet tall. They all re-enlarged thier thrones, and sat. Zeus looked at Poseidon, and said,"We will send you to earth. But you must swear that you will do as I say while you are there. Will you swear it?"

Poseidon nodded."I swear upon the River Styx to do as my lord Zeus commands."

Zeus nodded, and said,"Then, off you go." He stood, as did all the others. They raised thier weapons, and another brilliant flash momentarily filled the room. When the afterimage faded, Poseidon was gone.

Poseidon appeared with barely a sound, standing on a street made from some kind of black stone. It was dark, but the whole world was full of white light. It shone from poles that were standing everywhere. There were many machines that stood along the strange road. When he bent to examine it, it seemed to have no seams where the stones would be fit together.

Then it hit. He was immediatly down on his knees, heaving his guts out. Although he had eaten nothing, still, vomit splattered the street, making a puddle on the strange stone. When it passed, he felt far weaker than ever. He reached for his trident, but was shocked to see that it had changed form. Now it was no more than an old pipe. He picked it up, but only a slight increase in strength was given. He stood unsteadily, and nearly threw up again. He took a few steps, and fell, almost landing in his own vomit. He pushed himself to his knees, and spotted a puddle of water ahead. If he could only reach it . . . .

He drug himself, moving as fast as he could without throwing up again. He reached the puddle, and dipped his hand into it.

"Augh!" He arched away with a scream. The water burned! Like fire, against his sensitive skin. He felt the impurities, the pollution. It was like _acid_.

"Hey! Who's down that alley?" There came footsteps, and three men came into view. They stopped dead at the sight of a man dressed in ancient Greek clothes lying on the ground. They shot each other incredulous looks, then the man in the center said,"You okay, man?"

Poseidon only grunted, and reached for his trident. The men smirked."So, where do you come fro, _sir?_" He took a step forward, and continued,"Can we help you?"

Then a voice spoke from behind Poseidon."Ripping off old men now, Jeremy?"

Poseidon tried to turn to face the voice, but he couldn't move very well. The sound of footsteps came, and the men all took a step back, before the man in the center said,"You, kid? What are you doing here? I thoughtI told you to get lost!"

A far younger man came into view."Why, so you can beat up an old man, and then steal his things? How low have you sunk?"

Jeremy snarled at him."Low enough to kill some little street punk! Kill the old man. Bring me the kid, alive."

But the boy seemed to have no intention of letting them get that far. He ran at one man, while the others seemed to be too shocked to react. He broke the man's arm, then pulled out a strange little metal thing from his waistband. He poited the stubby weapon at the man, and pulled the weapon's trigger.

An exposion of sound threw tha man back a few paces, where he fell over, blood spilling onto the street. The other men snapped out of thier shock and flung themselves at the boy, forgetting all about Poseidon in thier haste.

Poseidon watched as the boy killed jeremy with the strange weapon, then hit the other man in the face with the blunt end. The man swore, and swung a fist at the boy. He dodged the brunt of the blow, but it still spun him around, and he stumbled to the ground. The man brayed in triumph, and pulled out his own weapon.

Poseidon erupted off the ground, and swung his trident/pipe at the man. He crumpled, and died seconds later as his brain refused to function with a huge chunk missing.

The boy stared at Poseidon, who turn to him. He studied the boy, then shrugged, turning away. The boy was on his feet instantly, and grabng Poseidon's arm."Wait!"

Poseidon shoved the boy away."Get back, boy. I have important bussiness to attend to."

The boy was back, in front of him now."Stop! You owe me, at least! I saved your life!"

Poseidon snorted in half amusement, half irritation."No, you just endangered youself. Get out of my way, mortal. I am losing patience." He shoved the boy harder, and he fell, landing with a splash in the puddle. The sea god turn away, then had an idea. He turned back to the boy, who had wisely stayed on the ground. In the puddle. Poseidon might have laughed some other time, but he still felt sick.

He lowered the trident/pipe so that it pointed at the boy."Where can I find pure water?"

The boy snorted in derision."Pure water? What century are you from? No one has pure water. All we have is chlorinated water. It's good for you, they say."

Poseidon frowned."Then move." He shoved the boy away from the puddle, and lowered the blunt end of his trident into the puddle. At first, bothing happened. Then, he could see a ripple of pure water flowing from around the staff. The puddle cleared, and then the oil and other impurities were siphoned away. The water was pure.

Poseidon nearly collapsed from the strain, but he knelt instead. He placed his hand in the water, and felt strength and power trickle into his body. He raised the trident, and it flickered, a ghostly apparation of it's true form.

The boy gasped, and started shaking. Poseidon paid him no heed, until the boy stood.

"Who . . . who are you?"

The sea god raised an eyebrow at the boy."Names are very powerul things. You should be careful who you speak of. But, under the circumstances, I will tell you a riddle. I am quite fond of riddles. If you answer the riddle, it will tell you who I am." Poseidon smiled.

_"I once loved a woman, but she loved the sea. I am the eighth in line, but also the fourth. I was born once upon a time, to time with the earth mother watching over. Who am I?"_

The boy frowned, and said,"But . . . ."

Poseidon held up a hand."Never question a riddle. Solve it, and I will answer your questions. Not before."

The boy started muttering to himself, and said,"A woman . . . the sea . . . eighth in line . . . but also fourth . . . time . . . earth mother . . . ." He frowned, then his face brightened."I've heard a riddle like this before! Only a few words were different._ I once loved a woman, but she loved the sky. I am the fifth, but also the sixth. I was born once upon a time, to time, with the earth mother watching over!_ It was about an old story, the old religions. The forbidden ones. Something about a lot of gods, like one named Zeus, from my riddle, and Ares, and Athena, and then there was Poseidon . . ." Here he paused, and said,"I loved a woman, but she loved the sea. You . . . you're . . . Poseidon?"

Poseidon nodded.

The boy shook his head."You're a god? A god?"

Poseidon nodded again.

The boy started to hyperventilate. He stared at the god, then said,"How can you be a god?"

Poseidon laughed."How can you be a mortal? I am a god because I am a god." He reached out, and the water in the puddle erupted, sending water everywhere. There were other puddles in the street, and whenever the water touched them, they were purified too. Poseidon drew in what energy he could, and felt immensly relieved when the trident flared with blue light, and returned to it's true three pronged form.

The boy now looked more afraid than ever. He didn't speak, but he gestured to the water, a question in his eyes. Poseidon smiled."My strength is derived from water. The ocean would have been best, but Zeus could not see through the retched smog to send me there. You mortals will have much to answer for when we return."

The boy looked startled, but said,"But it's illegal to believe in the old myths! It has been fro almost two hundred years!"

Poseidon frowned."What mortal year is this?"

The boy didn't react to the whole mortal thing this time."2445."

Poseidon was staggered. Over four thousand years, and the mortals had almost killed the earth, aboandoned thier gods, and were now forbidden to even worship them? This had to end."Take me to the ocean, boy. It is time to speak with my cousins."

The boy didn't object. He led the god to a larger styreet, and looked around. A strange machine came barreling towards them, loking long and sleek and fast. Poseidon frowned."What is that?"

The mortal looked over his shoulder."It's what we're looking for. A taxi."

The taxi was black, with a white band on the doors. It looked almost too strange, but the boy just held out his arm, and shouted,"Taxi! Here!"

The car slowed, and pulled to a stop. A black clad man stepped out, and said,"Where too, sir?"

The boy seemed to like being called sir. He glanced at Poseidon, and was suprised to see that the god was still wearing his robes. But the cabbie didn't notice anything."To the pier. My friend would like to see the ocean before the show."

The man nodded graciously, and held open the back door. Poseidon sat, and the boy got in on the other side. The driver got behind the wheel, and they were speeding along the black roads. On the way, the boy whispered,"Why are you still wearing those clothes?"

Poseidon looked mildly suprised."You can still see them? That is strange. To most mortals, I seem a normal man. You can still see me, through my power. Curious. I will test this further when we reach the sea." The rest of the ride was silent.

The black cab pulled up along one of many piers."That'll be about fourteen fifty six, sir."

The boy threw a look at Poseidon, who said,"It's on me." He pulled a thick stack of paper bills from no-where, and handed them to the driver. Far more than he was due. The man became greasy."Oh, thank you sir, what a kind man. I was most proud to serve such a-"

The man was cut off as Poseidon left the cab, and slammed the door behind him. The boy was out just as quickly, and following the ocean god to the edge of the water.

Poseidon stared out at the sea, and softly said,"My home has been violated. Not since the second war has this happened. The mortals have much to answer for." He raised his voice, and shouted,"Gentle cousins! Beautiful Neiereds, daughters of the sea! Come, I bid you, return to your god!"

At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then the ghostly image of a woman appeared. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with long hair, and eyes that almost seemed to glow. She wore only an old fashoined Greek dress, which appeared to be woven from kelp. She smiled radiantly at the sea god, and whispered,"Lord Poseidon! you have returned! The others, they doubted me, called me foolish. But after all these millenia, you have answered my prayers!"

Poseidon fell to his knees."Alia, my beloved daughter. You were right to keep faith in me. But where are your beautiful sisters, and your aunts? Where is Amphirite, you own mother?"

Alia's face fell, taking on a look of sorrow."They are gone, my father. Mother fell to human pollution, and many of my sisters left the water. Of the first three thousand, the daughters of the Titan Oceanus, only a handful remain loyal to you."

Poseidon froze. He didn't move for so long, the boy thought he had frozen solid, but then he whispered,"My wife . . . my beautiful Amphirite . . . is dead?"

Alia sobbed, her tears mingling with the polluted waters. They purified them, but it was so sad looking, that the boy wished for the pollution."Yes, father. Mother is gone. The others believe you have gone, and abandoned us. I never lost faith, but the humans have been pillaging your kingdom for more than ten centuries. They have lost you." Her form shimmered."Father, the pollution. . . I am fading . . . "

Poseidon reached down to the water, reaching for his daughter, and she reached for him, but then she seemed to sigh, and melted into the waves.

Poseidon gasped, then started sobbing."Alia . . . my most beloved daughter . . . lost . . . gone forever!" He turned murderous eyes towards the mortal city."You have taken her from me! You have angered a god for the last time!" He raised his trident, and it blazed with wild blue light. A shock wave hit the sea, sending the pollution relling away from the water, which was blue and pure again. But Poseidon barely glanced at it. He motioned with his trident, and the water rose, first ten feet, then twenty. When he was done, the water rose higher than the buildings of the city.

Tears of bitter hate in his eyes, Poseidon readied himself to throw the huge mass of water at the city. The boy dashed in front of him."No! Don't!"

But Poseidon would not wait. They had taken his wife, his home, and now his most beloved daughter. These mortals would not get the chance to live. He gave a mighty shout, which reverberated around, breaking car windows, and forcing the boy to his knees. He threw the waves.

The city was bowled over. Entire skyscrapers crumbed beneath the tons of pressure. And Poseidon laughed, watching the pitiful, helpless, heartless mortals die, watching them feebly try to grasp the debris before being washed away.

Thunder boomed in the sky. Poseidon glanced up."And had it been _your _daughter, Zeus? These mortal deserve thier lot! They took everything from me! They will pay a hundred deaths for what they have done!" He turned to the waves, and was about to dive in, to search for the others, when he heard a groan.

The child! How was he still alive? He should have died from the very sound of his voice! Not to mention the power he'd put off when he'd commanded the whole ocean to destroy the puny mortals. But here he was, moaning, still very much alive. This just got more and more confusing. No mortal could have stood up to that kind of power. Which meant that the child wasn't mortal.

With a shrug(He was feeling very surreal at the moment), he lifted the boy in his arms, and descended into the sea.


	4. Cleansing Waters

Cleansing Waters

They were the last. There were mabye forty of them, out of three thousand. None were close to him, though of course he knew them all by name. He remembered each of them, and knew that if he hadn't woken when he did, many more would have faded. Perhaps all of them.

Poseidon sat on his coral throne, in his palace under the sea. The walls shone with a blue/green radiance, and although it was night, a strange shimmery luminance permiated the vast hall. The floor was made of stone, but had sand and rocks strewn about, looking vaguely like a Japanese rock garden. Undersea plants grew here and there.

On a much smaller chair next to him sat the child he'd met in the mortal city. His name, he found, was Anak, because his mother had foolishly named him after the Greek word _anaklusmos_, or riptide. So he called himself Anak. Poseidon had been suprised to find that the boy could breath underwater without his help. So he invited the boy to stay.

Or, rather, he'd followed Zeus' orders to keep the boy close. The gods were curious about him. Athena was trying to convince Zeus that other gods should go to earth, but so far the thunder god had forbade it.

Hades was in the underworld. The spirits of the dead were restless. Another few yaers and they would have emerged into the mortal world. It was taking all of the death god's energy to keep them in control. He'd had to open new caverns of the great abyss, and as a last resort, to throw the worst blasphemers into Tartarus itself.

Poseidon turned back to the matter at hand. The naiads had pled for his help for almost three days now. He'd done all he could to strengthen thier forms, but most of his power was focused on the sea. A bubble of pure water was slowly spreading from his palace, but the pollution was fighting him back every inch of the way. He had not expected that, and he was slightly drained by it. The sea was, after all, huge.

The sea god stifled a yawn, but many of the naiads noticed. They appologized many times, and then bowed out of the room. Anak almost followed them, but Poseidon called him back."I have a job for you, child. You must give me your knowledge of the mortal waorld. I cannot cleanse the oceans on my own. I must have at least some mortal aid. Are there still those who worship the gods?"

Anak looked exausted. He'd asked this question many times already, but the human hadn't known the answer."I don't know, Lord. They all stay in the law, and worship of the old religion is against the law."

"Why? What are they trying to hide?"

Anak looked suprised at this change of thought."Hiding? They're not hiding anything, Lord. They decided about a hundred years ago that everyone would be better off with one religion, so they outlawed all of the others."

Poseidon nodded."And what is this religion?"

Anak looked like he could pass out on his feet."That all men are equal to all others, and women are man's partner. Science solves all problems, and prayers accomplish nothing. All laws must be upheld as if enforced by divine intervention, and all must follow the path of Steven Franklin." He remembered telling the god of this man, Steven Franklin, who had extended the human lifespan to nearly three hundred years."Now can I go? I really need to sleep."

Poseidon waved a hand."You may go. But return at the first hour of dawn. I intend to change your mortal beliefs. I will venture above the waves and prove the existance of the gods."

The boy looked fairly suprised, but left the room. Poseidon was alone for a minute, then said,"You may enter, Son."

A curtain parted along the halls. In swam a muscular man with long black hair and intense green eyes. He wore armor on the top half of his body, but where his legs should have been, there was only a fish's tail. He swam up to Poseidon, and bowed. Poseidon smiled."Rise, son. You know better than to pay homage to me."

The man did so. He cast an eye around the hall, and said,"How do you stand to be around the mortal? He treats you with disbelief. Four thousand years ago you would have killed him if he didn't bow when you first met."

Poseidon sat again."The same way you could hide yourself from me when I returned. You did not trust me. He is no mortal, as you know. But he is not a god, nor is he my son, Triton."

Triton snorted."And yet you treat him as though he was. I have had enough for one day, following you around, watching the boy _love_ you, as I do. I'm off to the edge. I'll be back by tommorow." He swam out a window.

Poseidon sighed. As if being an all powerful ocean god weren't enough, he had to be a _father_ as well. He reached over and picked up his trident. The water around the three tips started to boil. He stood, and walked to the end of the hall as easily as walking down a garden path on dry land. Unlike his son, and his servants, he didn't need to swim everywhere.

Looking out, he could easily see the black wall that was nothing but concentrated pollution being forced away from his palace. There was a lot of movement, caused by several thousand fish and other creatures, fighting the pollution, making their lord's job a little easier. Every day, hundreds of fish, sea monsters, and random water gods crossed the line. They then helped to extend it further.

There came a knock on the door, and Poseidon turned, calling,"Enter."

A naiad swam in, and made an akward bow. He motioned for her to rise, and she reported,"The wall has fallen back another mile, Lord. We believe we will free the entire Pacific in less than a year."

Poseidon nodded. He already knew this. He was about to turn away when the naiad said,"And the Lord Apollo has requested an audience with you."

The sea god spun around."What?"

The naiad blushed."The lord Apollo, he want's to talk to you. So do the lords Ares and Hepheastus, and the Ladies Athena and Artemis. It appears that Lord Zeus has given permission to venture to earth."

Poseidon nodded, and went to his throne."You may admit them."

Of course, Ares was the first through the door. He was dressed in his usual bloodred battle armor, with his sword, the holder of the immortal soul of the war god, strapped to his side. Athena came in next, dressed in her silvery robes and armed with her spear. Her breastplate, which held the head of Medusa, caused Poseidon to flinch slightly.

Then came Apollo and Artemis, arm in arm. Both were dressed in tunic and leggings, Apollo in gold, Artemis in silver. Both were armed with thier powerful bows. Both had identical bored faces. It almost made Poseidon laugh.

Hepheastus came in last, dressed in filthy clothes and holding his long pike. Poseidon knew tht the weapon was far more than a simple pike. It carried thousands of deadly functions, everything from a whip to a machine gun.

Poseidon stood as the other gods came to a stop. They bowed, aknowledging that he was master of this hall, and then Athena spoke."We would offer you our aid in your battle, Uncle."

Artemis nodded gravely, but Apollo and Ares protested."We are off to the mortal world."Ares growled."We have had enough of the disbelievers. Let them doubt me when I have them impaled!" He strode from the hall, closelt followed by Apollo. Artemis and Hepheastus stayed, and the huntress said,"There are creatures here that I have not hunted in millenia. Please, uncle, let me go hunting in your domain?"

Poseidon smiled at her."Artemis, you would go whether I said so or not. But for the sake of peace in the family, I give you permission to hunt the more malevolent beasts of the sea."

Artemis' face shone with joy."Thank you, uncle! The most evil are the most fun!" She jumped into the air, and then ran forward to kiss Poseidon lightly on the cheek, before she darted out of the hall.

Hepheastus laughed lightly."She is still young for her age. I remember when she swore never to marry. Foolish girl."

Athena raised an eyebrow."I also swore never to marry, Brother. Men can be so stupid, and I cannot be held back by such a feeble thing. Are you calling me foolish?"

Hepheastus shrugged."No. But you have been before. Like the time you fought Ares at Corinth? The first line would have held if you hadn't-"

Athena went bright red."And you would know because?"

Hepheastus stopped, and slowly said,"I . . . uh, gave Ares . . . his army's weapons?"

Athena shouted with rage mingled in victory."I knew it! I always knew it! And it took almost five thousand years for him to admit it! At long last!"

Poseidon cleared his throat. Athen fell back to attention, and said,"I am here to aid you with the negotiation between the mortals and the immortals. Hepheastus wanted to try out his new toy."

Hepheastus grunted, and held out a small round metal sphere."I call it the Polluntatentate. It disolves pollution. It has a six mile radius. Thought it would come in handy."

Poseidon nodded. He was about to go on, when a knock came again on the door. He frowned. Who would be stupid enough to interupt the gods? There could only be one."Enter."

Anak walked in. And he walked, not swam. His powers were growing by the minute."What is it, boy? As you can see, I have guests."

Anak stared at the other two immortals. He seemed tongue tied. Athena broke the silence."This is the boy? The one that is more than mortal?" She stared into his eyes."He seems to have an aura. And a powerful one. And the power over water, as well. There is only one explanation." She stood taller."Welcome, Akaklusmos, son of Oceanus, Titan of the Seas."


	5. The Mandate of Poseidon

**Though I doubt if I need to do this, I do not own the greek gods, (I'd like to see someone try.) And all of my stories are only based on the myths, and are not the myths themselves. (Duh.)**

**Chapter 4, Mandate of Poseidon**

Anak's eyes widened, and widened. He stood stock still, and seemed to turn to stone. Poseidon looked at Athena in annoyance. In ancient Greek, he said,"You love to make my days harder, don't you?"

Athena smirked."Always so self centered, Uncle. Remember Athens?"

Poseidon growled."Who doesn't? Trickery, Athena, trickery. And you call it wisdom. Humph. That city should have been mine."

Athena shushed him. He was about to start shouting that this was _his_ palace, not hers, when he looked at Anak. The boy was trying to speak.

Athena walked up to him, and said,"What are you trying to say, child of the Titans?"

Anak glared at her."My father is not a Titan! The Titans were evil, twisted, full of hate. My father was a good man!"

Athena stared deep into his eyes. She didn't move for a moment, making Anak shift in discomfort. When she looked away, it was only to throw a glance over her shoulder at Hepheastus. Poseidon couldn't decifer any meaning in that glance, and it appeared that Hepheastus couldn't either. Athena scowled, and turned back to Anak."Your father is the Titan Oceanus. There is no doubt. The Titans devised a different way to thwart the curse. They used thier more powerful magic to create avatars of themselves. These avatars had minds of thier own, but housed a part of the Titan's soul. The Titan's sould would grow stronger and stronger, until he could eventually return, but in a mortal body. You are such an avatar."

Anak took a step back in alarm."I'm a what? I've got a peice of a Titan's soul _in_ me? No, that can't be true. I mean, wouldn't I feel it?"

Athena shrugged."I know not. I've never had another soul in me. Although technically, you are still not a Titan yourself. You can aviod that, if you fight him. But he is a Titan. You must have the help of a god. And it seems that Poseidon will be willing."

Poseidon jumped to his feet. He'd thought it safe to sit, but evidently it hadn't been."Athena! How dare you tell me what to do! I will not teach some mortal to resist a Titan! My powers are taxed enough as is!"

Athena nodded."So we must find another. Most of the other gods are busy. Ares with his war, Apollo helping him. Artemis will be gone for years, hunting off your sea monsters. I am to help you negotiate with the mortals, and Hepheastus must refine his invention. Hades is far overtaxed controling the multitudes of dead that are trying to escape Asphodel, and Zeus is trying to clear his skies. Dionysus will be more of a bad influence, I think. Aphrodite will not be of assistance. Hermes is busy. Demeter is as taxed as you are. Hera will hate him, as she does most mortals. Hestia is our best bet."

Poseidon hesitated. He thought about it, then said,"Hestia is also busy, trying to restart the hearth fire. And all of the lesser gods are still sleeping. I think mabye . . . Persepone?"

Athena cocked her head sideways."An idea. But for now he must stay here. Under the protection of an elder god. There are others who know of him. They will try to rise again. I will go to the mortals now. They need a talking to. Hepheastus, will you try out your new toy?"

The smith god grunted an affirmation. He touched the strange machine in several places, then threw it out the window. It sailed more than ten miles, disappearing into the pollution. A first nothing happened. Then, a bright flash lit the sea, and the pollution simply . . . vanished.

Poseidon smiled. With each mile gained, his own power grew. He lifted his trident, and jabbed it at the pollution. With a loud _hisss_, the water purified, the pollution burning off into nothing.

While the gods had been talking, Anak had been thinking. Thinking about his mother. He remembered her. But why not his father. Mabye a voice. He thought harder, and felt a strange resistance in his mind. He pressed against it. harder. He concentrated with all his might.

A whirlwind of memories flooded his mind. He saw the world when it was young, saw all the beautiful nymphs and naiads, satyrs and minor gods. All feasting, happy, and still shining with divine light. He saw a huge palace above the clouds, with a hearth fire in the center of it's open air pavilion. Six thrones sat in a semicircle around it. On each throne lounged a giant being, all of them laughing and smiling. All but one.

He sat on the highest throne. He looked young, mabye in his twenties. He wore golden robes, and by his armrest was a huge scythe, with a blade that was easily ten feet long. Although he was a giant, it was still longer than his leg. The shaft of the weapon was taller than him, and the whole thing shone with a golden light.

Beside him sat what could only be his brother, wearing robes that were impossible to look at. He had no weapon, but his eyes blazed like miniature suns.

On the scythe bearer's other side sat another man, also his brother. He wore robes made of water, and carried a snake in his left hand. His eyes were kind, but beneath lay a roiling anger, and his face was constantly veering between the two emotions.

The others were obviously thier brothers as well. With a jolt, Anak realized that this must be the Titan council, before the great war. He was about to dig deeper inhot the memoriy, when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Anak looked up guiltily into Athena's grey eyes. He gulped, but the goddess didn't look mad. Mabye a little disappionted. She didn't speak, but Anak got the impression that she wanted him to fight these visions. He nodded, and she smiled before turning back to Posiedon."How do you plan to raise awareness among mortals?"

Poseidon shrugged."I'll think of something. I was planning to kill all of their foolish leaders, then appear to a large crowd, and remeind them who are the gods."

Athena nodded."A good Idea. I shall find out if there are any still loyal to us. They will make strong allies. Till we next meet, Uncle." She bowed, and vanished. Hepheastus went with her.

Poseidon waved Anak forward."We are leaving. Whatever you do, do not stray from me. It is likely, from what you said, that the mortals will try to arrest me." He chuckled at the thought."But you will be easier to subdue. Ready?"

Anak nodded, and they vanished.

**Posiedon's POV**

They alighted in the capital building, which Anak told him had been built in 2105. There were five people who led the world now. There were no kings, no other government. The world was united now. And Poseidon was slightly sickened by that. He remembered when Greece had tried to do that. And the king of Mycenea had come close. Agamemnon had united the kingdoms of Greece by war, then marched on Troy. That had ended well, other than most of the kings being killed in the war that followed. Poseidon and many of the other gods had scoffed at the mortal's foolishness.

The five people who led the world were all seated when they had appeared in the middle of the room. they all jumped to thier feet, calling for security.

Poseidon waved a hand, and the doors locked firmly. He could feel most of his strength draining away from being so far from the sea. But he still rose to his full menacing hieght. The five leaders shrunk away, and then one of them pulled out a gun.

Anak dove for the floor, but Poseidon simply stood there. The man fired three times, and he didn't miss, but the bullets simply glanced off his skin like it was steel. He pointed his trident at the man, and he went flying like he'd been struck by a truck. He slid down the far wall, leaving a blood stain. The other people cowered.

Poseidon decided to get right to the point. He allowed the small illusion making him seem mortal to slide away. His robes appeared, and his trident lengthened from the small shape it had seemed, a ballpoint pen, into a six foot long three pronged spear. He pointed it accusingly at the four remaining mortals."You have commited sacriledge against the gods of Olympus. for this, you shall suffer torment in the underworld."

One of the men started wimpering,"Not real, not real . . . ."

Poseidon calmly pointed the trident at him, and a bolt of lightning blasted out, incinerating the man. The woman who sat beside him screamed, and tried to run for the doors. Poseidon turned the trident on her, and she melted into a puddle of seawater. He turned to last two people, a man and a woman."Not real? Well, you will soon find out how wrong you are, even if I didn't plan on killing you. Soon, a war will start. And then many nonbelievers will die. You had better start remembering your history." He stabbed the man with the trident, and yanked the weapon out of his body. The woman cowered, and whimpered,"Please, I have children . . . I have a husband to go home to . . . ."

Poseidon's face blackened."I also had children. Many of them. I had a wife, too. But you mortals killed her, and for that, you will pay." He waved his hand, and the woman vanished. Standing in her place was a small glass bottle, filled with water. Attached to the bottom of the bottle was a small sea anemone. Poseidon picked it up, and said,"You are forgiven. You will live out your days as a lowly anemone. The gods will bother you no more."

He waved his hand again, and the bottle vanished. Poseidon smiled, and said,"Anak, how would I get all of the people in the capital together?"

Anak shrugged."Call for a speech. The Five are always talking to the people, trying to keep control. Not that it matters. Anyone who tries to revolt is caught by the police and executed. There aren';t any exceptions. you could get everyong together like this."

Anak went over to the intercom, the one that fed directly into the loudspeakers around the city. He pressed the button, and said,"This is city leader four! Calling for a national assembly, in the central pavilion! All residents of Madrivas are required to attend. You are expected to be there in five minutes. The city leaders appologize for the short notice. With your best interests in mind, this is city leader four, saying good evening!"

Anak cut the transmission."That should do it."

About ten minutes later, they were standing just behind the sliding steel doors of the capitol building. Anak explained that a podium had been set up just a few steps from the door, and that just down the wide steps would be millions of people. Poseidon nodded, not the least bit nervous. They were waiting for the call for thier appearance. No one knew yet about the deaths of the Five.

Then a man called out,"Sirs and Ladies, the people are ready."

Poseidon rose, and concieled his true form. He looked like a normal man. Anak stayed seated, but Poseidon shook his head."You will come with me. Your presence will confuse them, giving me an edge."

And they walked out the doors.

It was dark outside, a bi-product of the pollution. The podium stood at the top of a massive flight of steps. The people were easily forty feet below him. He waited until they started to mutter in confusion, then he spoke into the microphone."Welcome, people of Madrivas. I am here to stand in for the members of the Five, for they are quite indesposed. But now, your world is about to undergo a drastic change. You passed laws in our absence, and then abolished other faiths. Your fancifal religion that you started, ends now. I care not whether you go back to Cristianity, Buddhism, or any other religion. But remember me well. Any who deny what I say next, will be killed. You will remember from your histories, the wars fought over religion. Another is coming. And leading this war is none other than a god himself. Do not scoff, mortals.

"The gods that many once believed in are quite real. The 'Greek Myths', as you call us, are very much alive. SILENCE!"

The people, who had begun shouting, fell silent at once, feeling that this was a man not to be toyed with. Poseidon glared at them before continuing."Even as I speak, your people are murdering counless spirits that have been alive for millenia. The forest spirits are dying, most of the ocean spirits are already dead. And your own dead, in your arrogance, are trying even now to escape the underworld and return. They wil not be kind if they succeed. Your homes will be a nightmare, when Hades lets loose it's fury.

"But this can be stopped. When you mortals stopped believing in the gods, our power weakened. When you polluted our kingdoms, you weakened us further. But when we woke, we knew. You have weakened us for the last time, mortal people. We have returned. And we will reclaim what is ours. Your skies are no longer yours. Your laws are no longer binding, but the old ways will be. Your cities do not belong to you anymore, and the gods will rule again."

A man in the crowd broke thier long silence, cutting Poseidon off."Who the hell are you to tell us these things? I'll believe whatever the hell I want! I'll worship who I choose, and I'll do as I like! I'll churn so much shit into the sky that it's black! I'll pollute the ocean until it's nothing but sludge! I'll-"

But they never found out what else he would have done, because at the moment, Poseidon lost his temper. In a flash of light, he grew, his clothes changing to traditional Greek robes, blueish green, and his trident appeared in his hands, flickering with light. Over fifteen feet tall, he shouted down,"You are a mortal fool! And whay you say is blasphemy. Soon, all will know the wrath of the gods. We are done taking your crap! The gods have returned, and such absolute idiots as you will not live to see the golden era of Olympus return!"

With that, he thrust the trident forward. With a racking groan, a fissure the size of a semi-truck opened, and swallowed more than twenty people, the blasphemer with them. The people started to scream, but Poseidon shouted again, stopping them."We have returned, mortal people. you will obey the gods, or you will perish. you have been warned." And he melted back to human size, his clothes not changing, so that he looked like a Greek king. He waved Anak forward, and said,"We're leaving. If they ignore me, I'll sink this city."

And they were gone, as if the light simply bent and folded them away.

**A/N: Kinda short, sorry. But things might be getting **_**very**_** intersting from here on out. Just a hint. Thanks to Zig Zo Zig, for your reviews. They help. Gve me an idea who's POV to write from, and I'll do it if it's not too hard. None from Hades, please. Not yet. But anyway, R/R! Thanks!**


	6. The War

**Again, unnecessary disclaimer, I obviously don't own the gods, and anyone who thinks they do will probably not live long. Nah, just kiddin'. I love unnecessary disclaimers. **

**Chapter Five, The War**

Ares lounged on his makeshift throne, made of mortal bodies, while his new luitenant reported."Lord Ares, we have successfully blocked all escape from the city. Your orders are clear, my lord?"

Are nodded, a wicked gleam entering his eyes."Yes, mortal. Destroy the city. And bring me any survivors. I'll deal with them myself."

The man bowed, and hurriedly went to give the order. A huge flash lit the sky, and Ares waved a hand to see the gigantic explosion tear the mortal city of Los Angelas apart. He loved this country. He doubted whether any mortals would survive, but he did like to kill them personally. So few actually had the balls to challenge him. Other than his father and uncles, and his bitch sister, Athena. She was actually trying to stop him. Working to get involved with the mortal armies, to stop his own.

Ares grinned. His uncle hadn't even noticed when he'd stolen a few of the choicest monsters out of Tartarus. No, he was saving them. Hydra, Minotaur, Drakons, Scytheans, and Hyperborians. This was going to be a great war! The only thing missing was the greatest monster of all, the father of monsters. The mighty Typhon.

**Apollo's POV**

Apollo shook his head in disgust. Ares was such a hothead. As if defying Zeus weren't enough, he'd stolen from Hades as well. And the sun god couldn't stop him. He was too powerful. Apollo would need direct sunlight for that. And there wasn't any. He could quit. . . . No, Ares would skin him alive, then hang the skin on his wall and make Apollo stare at it every day.

Apollo sighed, and shot another arrow into the crumbling buildings. Another mighty explosion sounded, and he covered his eyes to ward off the glare. He wasn't even being treated like a god, for gods' sakes! He didn't hate Ares, per se, but he didn't feel like serving him, either. With a smile, he shot an arrow at a statue in the wasted square, imagining it to be Ares. The statue melted before the arrow even exploded.

**Poseidon's POV**

The effort to clean the seas had been easier. Many humans believed again. And were afriad of him. Again. Like they should be. He lounged with greater ease on his throne, and on a whim, pointed his trident out the window. A brilliant arc of blue energy shot out, and the pollution was driven from sight, across the watery horizon.

Anak smiled at him."Having fun, my Lord?"

Poseidon grinned."Quite. Now, on to bussiness. you have to learn to use your powers. But not fall into the hold of your father. I want you to stand, and close your eyes."

Anak did so, risiing from his seat and closing his eyes. Poseidon said,"Good. Now, calm your mind. When it's calm, let go of everything, all of your emotions, and all of your sensations. Then you'll feel your power there, deep inside. If it's anything like mine, you must respect it. Respect the sea, child, or she will destroy you, smash you, and toss you out deader than all the wretches of Tartarus. You must only ask your power to do of it what you will. Do not try to command it. It will command you."

Anak nodded, and started to breath deeply, calming himself as well as he could. Poseidon smiled. The boy was a natural. He would he causing typhoons in no time. Well, not _typhoons_, exactly, but certainly he would be powerful.

Poseidon felt something, a ripple, and knew that Anak was succeeding. Then the child's eyes snapped open, revieling that they had changed drastically. They now glowed like mortal glowsticks. He started to mumble, and then to speak, then to shout, and finally to scream. He screamed until he went hoarse, then collapsed.

Several naiads maids rushed forward with exclimations of shock. Poseidon waved them back. He watched the boys body. Anak was alive, and was with the sea herself. He knew well that feeling. He bonded with the sea whenever he used his own godly power. She was sweet, but could just as easily turn deadly. Anak had to give himself to her, utterly.

Evidently he did, because he coughed, and sat up. He looked around, and then stared at Poseidon."Is . . . is it done?"

Poseidon nodded."The sea has accepted you. You may now command her power. But remember, Anak, I am still god of the sea. Attempt to command anything greater than a tidal wave, and I will not hesitate to kill you. That is the way the gods are."

**Zeus' POV**

Athena bowed, and waited for the Thunder God to speak. Zeus sighed."What has he done now, Athena?"

The Wisdom Goddess nearly flew into a rage."That . . . idiot . . . destroyed Los Angelas! He'd killed millions of mortals for the fun of it! And, there are monsters missing from Tartarus! I suspect Ares! Hydra, Minotaur, the Drakons, and Scythean dragon women . . . Hyperborians. And I'm afriad he might try to release Typhon!"

Zeus froze. Athena stopped, and looked at him fearfully. He almost stopped breathing. Then, he was standing."Typhon?" His voice shook slightly."He plans to release the father of Monsters?"

Athena nodded."I believe so, Father."

Zeus' eyes narrowed."Leave. Double the guard on Mount Etna. Typhon must not be freed. Go!" He shouted when she hesitated. With another bow, she disappeared.

Zeus tried very hard not to run, but instead walked as swiftly as he could to the treasure room. With a flick of his fingers, the doors opened, and he walked inside. Without a glance at the wondrous things strewn about, he went immediatly to the tapestry he sought. The Fifth Rebellion.

Once, longer than even the Titans knew, there were only two. Gaea and Ouranos. They loved each other deeply, and had many children. Among them were the Titans themselves, the Hekatonkhiers, and the three original Cyclops. But Ouranos threw the lesser children, in other words, all but the Titans, into Tartarus.

Then Gaea, the Earth Mother, had given to Kronos a scythe made of immortal bronze. He had fallen upon his mighty father, and cut him to pieces. He scattered the still living scraps in Tartarus. That was the first rebellion. Then, the birth of the gods, and the first great war. That was the second. Then the rebellion of the giants, cast into Tartarus. The Third. The brothers, sons of Mother Earth, set upon the gods. They could not be killed by anyone but themselves. They were defeated, and thrown deep into Tartarus. That had been the Fourth Rebellion. Then, Mother Earth had tried her hardest to punish Zeus for throwing her favorite son, Kronos into the pits of Tartarus.

She had created the most powerful being even concieved. She had made Typhon, father of all other monsters. His mate, Echidna, was much less powerful, and no threat to the gods. But Typhon was taller than mountains, stronger than the sea, and had the power to command storms.

It had taken all of the gods to defeat the storm giant, and lock him under Mount Etna. But his power was claimed by Poseidon, for it had been the ocean god who had suggested that only the strength of a mountain would hold him. So as Typhon staggered under the wieght of Mount Etna, preparing to throw it at the gods, Zeus threw his thunderbolt with all his might.

The powerful blast lit the world, and killed millions, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was trapped under the mountain. Ever since, it had been a volcano. That Ares would dare try to free that monstrousity, it was even a threat to the gods. They were weakened. Typhon would sweep them aside. Ares knew this. . . .

Zeus howled in anger. He shouted loudly enough that the world would hear,

"ARES! YOU WILL NOT DEFY THE WILL OF OLYMPUS!" In a more quiet tone, he said,"Athena, Apollo, come."

They were there. Zeus took up his thunderbolt, and said,"We are going after Ares. He goes too far. By releasing Typhon, he would doom the gods. He must be stopped, _now._"

Zeus raised his thunderbolt, and the others mirrored him with thier own weapons. With a bright flash, they vanished.

**? POV**

Pain. Darkness. Oblivion . . . . He'd known them all, for millenia. He remembered at all, the war, the rebellions, and then the trickery of the _gods._ Even thinking of them made his blood boil in hate. If he had blood. He wasn't sure, in this form. But he did know one thing. The chosen one was stirring. He would rise. The Fates would decree it. He knew the prophecy well . . . .

_**One day, when the world weeps, a child of the elder Titans shall rise, and overthrow Olympus. The Gods shall fall, and the world will again be locked in the state of evil that was the Titan rule. The Golden Age will return, when the sons of Oceanus, Hyperion, and Krios again stride the earth. They shall waken the son of the Titan king, and he shall blot out the light.**_

The Fates were never wrong. He could feel them stirring, and he could feel the revenge in thier hearts, strong and violent. They were not Titans, but that would change. The Titans would return, and the Gods would fall at long last!

His dark laughter echoed around his prison. For once, he was fortunate. Although one of the fated was fighting his destiny, the others had already given in. He would rise again, in all the glory he'd once held. If the Gods hadn't stopped him once before . . . he would have returned more than four millenia ago. But now, ah, now, he would turn the tide. The Olympians would fail, for although there was always a way to win, none of them would find it in time. He had an edge, and one he didn't feel like revieling.

For he wasn't called the Crooked One for nothing. He wasn't the most powerful being, brother to Typhon, for nothing. The Titans would indeed rise again, with he, Kronos, leading the most powerful army in existance! None would be able to fight him! None!

**A/N** I've noticed that most people just review this story. I have others, people! Read them too! It might give me a chance to update! Serindraxx said she was reading Mastery, and that she liked it! But anyway, R/R! If you really like the story so much, bear with me to the end, and the Word will take us for one wild ride! (Oh, yeah. To those who live in LA, I'm sorry! It's just popped into my mind! And besides, Ares really isn't my favorite character!)


	7. Son of the Stars

**Chapter Six, The Son of the Stars**

He wimpered, and she struck him again.He hated her, but he couldn't fight her. He'd tried, and she'd hit him harder. He had tried to run, he'd tried to plea, but she had only hit him harder. He cried out as she hit him in the stomach, driving the wind out of him. He squirmed, trying harder to get away, but she just held on, and slapped him across the face. With a howl of pain, he felt her release him.

He fell back, hitting his head on the pristine white wall, instantly staining it red. She screamed in anger, and he scrambled to his feet, and ran up the stairs. He could hear her behind him, but he didn't turn. Not until she caught him and drove her knee into his back. With a gasp, he fell. He landed on his hands and knees, and then rolled to avoid her kick. She kicked harder, and he curled into a ball. She continued mercilessly, and he went off into a dream, when he had still liked her, had still loved her. That had been a long time ago. Before he left.

He waited until she was done, and had gone back downstairs, before he went to his room and closed the door quietly. With gentle hands, he felt for broken bones, and winced as he felt his ribs. She's broken them before. Three times.

He couldn't feel any others, though. Bruises everywhere, and several cuts, but he ignored those. Broken bones were worse. He rummaged around, and pulled a clean shirt and jeans from a drawer. Trying to be a silent as possible, he crept from his room, and into the bathroom.

The warm water cascaded over his body, and he sighed in relief. He quickly shampoo'd his hair, and washed the blood away. He stood under the water for awile, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Water costs money!" He heard her yell, and he quickly shut off the tap. Climbing out of the shower, he dried off as gently as he could, then donned his clean clothes. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The landing was empty. He ran to his room, and closed the door, locking it behind him.

At only fifteen, Sirius was small for his age. But he made up for it in his sharp eyes, and quick reflexes. But even those didn't save him from the dreams that would invade the peaceful bliss of sleep.

_**One day . . . . A son of the Elder . . . . When the Sons of . . . again stride the . . . . and they shall awaken . . . . Titan King . . . .**_

What did that even mean?

Sirius shook his head to get rid of the mutterings. He went over to his computer, and flicked it on. Like all computers of the era, it booted up almost instantly. He touched the icon that said,"Internet Control, and typed in,_Titan._

The page went to another page that said;

**This Content is blocked by law. Content corresponding with any religion unapproved by the Five is in breach of the abolishment of the Constitution, Amendment One, which states that congress shall make no law infringing upon the freedom of worship. Abolished. **

**Any person caught practicing the old religions will be imprisoned for a term of **

**Seven years, following a fine of three hundred thousand dollars, and siezure of**

**Property. All content concerning Keyword 'Titan' is restricted.**

Wow. What a list. And why was that word forbidden? Sirius grinned. He could hack most computers, and enjoyed risk. He'd never hacked a government computer, but what could be different? He popped his knuckles, and set to work.

Almost three hours later, he was reading exactly what they'd denied.

**Search results for ketword 'Titan':**

**In Greek Myth, any child of Gaea and Ouranos. The first gods, each set over a day of the week, and having power over some medium. The Titans were ultimately defeated by thier own children, the Gods. These gods ruled over the mortal world, and it is believed that they died in 2150 B.C.**

**The Titanic. A ship that gained great fame for it's size. On it's maiden voyage across the Atlantic Ocean, it struck an iceberg and sank, killing hundreds of people.**

The government couldn't be hiding the Titanic. But why the Titans? Sirius shook his head. It was late. He quickly cut the data feed, and tried to erase the remnants of his search. To his dismay, he coudn't. He couldn't hide that fact that he'd seen what he'd seen. One little search, and everyone would know. He shuddered, and logged off.

Sirius flopped on his bed, and hissed in pain as he was brutally reminded of his broken ribs. He rubbed them for awhile, then dropped off to sleep.

_They were tall, and glorious. There were twelve, six men, and six women. Behind them stood two others, taller still, with love in thier eyes. All of them looked different. At the forefront stood a brooding young man with long blonde hair, and flashing golden eyes. All of them had golden eyes. All but the women in the backgroud, who's eyes were brown._

_Then one of them came forward. He wore a robe that sparkled as if with stars. His face was kind, but sad, too. He smiled at Sirius, and he knew that this was no dream._

_"My son, Sirius, beloved one. You are ready for your destiny. You have in your dreams heard of the prophecy of fate. You are one of the three, my son, my Sirius. You will help the great Titans to return, and you will serve forever as my greatest love. You will rise, Sirius, son of Krios, and take up the mantle of Fate. When you wake, your power shall wake with you. Do with it what you will, but you must swear to serve me, upon the River Styx."_

_Sirius's face glowed. He had a real father! And he wasn't lying, Sirius could tell. He also knew that he was a Titan, so he bowed, and said,"Father, I swear upon the River Styx to serve you."_

_In the vision, lightning crackled, and Krois smiled."Good, my son. Now, go into the world, and know that you serve only me."_

With a gasp, Sirius woke. He looked around, and then realized that he shouldn't be _able_ to look around, because it _should_ have been pitch black. But his skin was glowing now, with tiny pricks of light. He smiled, and the light grew. On an impulse, he pointed an arm at the door to his closet, and said,"Open."

The door clicked open. Eyes wide, Sirius said,"Fire," Pointing at the wall. With a crackle, the wall burst into flames. Sirius shouted, and jumped a foot in the air. The fire died, and he heard a noise in the hall. With a bang, his bedroom door flew open. _She_ stood there, wearing a bathrobe. She sneered at him, and said,"I thought that you weren't to wake me up, Siri?" Sirius backed away ever so slightly. She only called him Siri when she was pissed.

She stalked forward, and he fell backward, off the side of the bed. He fell on his broken ribs,_ of course, _ and howled in pain. She laughed, and said,"Ah, poor Siri. Did I hurt you? Do you want me to say _sorry?_"

Sirius groaned, and felt her touch him lightly on the forehead. He pulled away from her, and she grabbed him by the shirt, and yanked him closer. He couldn't fight her. She got right in his face, and said,"I think you'll go without meals for about a week. What say you, Siri?"

Sirius wimpered, then remembered that he was the son of a _Titan._ He didn't have to put up with this crap. He _wouldn't_.

With a shout, he pushed both hands into her chest. With a sound like gunfire, she flew into the wall, and he stood. With a flex of his arm, his ribs were healed. He was acting on instinct now. With another pushing motion at her, she exploded.

Blood went everywhere, stained everything. His once white walls were now splattered with red. His clothes and face were splashed with scarlet. He shook, coming off the strange high. With another twitch, he ran. He ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. He nearly flew down the street, and then around the corner. With barely a whisper, he disappeared in the night of Washington D.C.

He'd never felt so alive.

Of course, that lasted only a few blocks, before he stopped to catch his breath. He swerved into an alley, and whispered,"Father, what must I do?"

A voice, silky and seductive, spoke in his mind._ Go to the largest museum you can find. In the weapons section, look for the Star Bow. Take it, and all shall become clear._

Sirius immediatly thought of the Smithsonian. He started walking again, but was stopped as he was about to leave the alley. Three boys, all well dressed, stepped out of the shadows. He stopped, like a total _idiot._

They grinned, and one of them pulled out a switchblade. He backed away warily, and was once again reminded that his father was a Titan. He took a step forward, and raised a hand. Two of the boys stopped, incredulous looks on thier faces. But the last didn't.

Sirius snapped his fingers, and a line of pure starlight jetted from his hand, and tore through the boy. It went out the other side, and caused a small explosion on the wall. The boy gasped, and looked down at the gaping hole in his chest, before he collapsed.

Sirius grinned, and advanced on the other two. They ran for it, causing Sirius to laugh coldly. He continued on his way to the Smithsonian institute. The museum was actually a whole complex of buildings, and he went to the one that had a sign over it saying, _Smithsonian Institute, Arms and Armor Exibit._

Sirius passed a hand over the locked door, and it opened at once. He walked inside. He had no clue what he was looking for, but felt he would know when he saw it. He passed several medeival exibits, and more weapons, from almost every era. When he got to the Greek section, he stopped.

It was there. Under glass, with a plaque that read, _Star Bow, believed to be the weapon of Paris, second Prince of Troy, during the Trojan War._

The bow was beautiful, made of some kind of black wood, and it had small bits of silver inlaid to look like stars. There was an inscription on the grip, and he found he could read it, though it was ancient Greek.

_Bringer of Starfire, weilded by the mighty Titan Krios. None shall touch this weapon and live but the Titan's bloodline._

_Take it . . . . _Krios' voice echoed in Sirius's mind. He reached out, and touched the case.

Instantly, alarms blared. Sirius flinched back in suprise, but Krios snarled,_ No! Take the Bow!_

Sirius nodded, and pointed at the case. With a small flash, it shattered. The bow lay on a bed of velvet. Sirius tentatively picked it up.

_At last! _ Krios' mind was instantly inside of Sirius. The boy gasped, and fell backward, losing his groip on the bow. The presence faded, but Krios said,_ Pick it up. You must. It is the only way to accomplish your destiny. You swore to serve me . . . ._

Sirius swallowed, and picked up the bow again. This time, it was less intense, but the feeling of not being alone in his own mind was very unsettling. He tried to ignore it, and looked at the bow. It was truly very nice, the feeling he got holding it. He closed his eyes, and basked in the feeling. Then he heard footsteps.

Sirius spun around, eyes snapping open. Three guards stood there, all armed, with thier guns pointed straight at him. Sirius backed away, trying frantically to think of a way out of this mess.

Then Krios took over. He seized control of Sirius's body, and mind, and spoke in his voice._"Begone, mortal fools. I am reclaiming what is mine."_

The men laughed, and one of them said,"Alright, kid. The games up. Give us the bow. And you might only go to prison for a few months."

An inhuman smiled crossed Sirius's face. He laughed, and the Titan Krios could be heard in his voice now, giving it a double timbre."_I will leave now. You will stand aside, or witness the wrath of a Titan Lord."_

The guards laughed, but didn't move. Sirius's arm came up, and they tensed fingers contracting on the triggers. Sirius smiled inhumanly again.

A star the size of a marble appeared in his palm, then exploded. The men were killed instantly, thier charred remains blown through the walls, which buckled under the impact. Krios laughed through Sirius, then released his hold on the child. With a gasp, he staggered, and nearly fell over.

Krios' voice spoke in his mind._ That is the power you wield. You are truly the son of a Titan. My son . That was the power of a Titan. Now, you must go to the west, and find the son of your uncle, Hyperion. He shall know you, and you him. But beware, the treacherous Gods are awakening. You must fear them for they shall destroy you if they know of you. Go to the west. Go to this place . . . ._

A vision filled Sirius's mind, one of a city, far in the west, with a river running through it. A park stood in the city, with a large clocktower standing about almost anything else. A large wire frame went slightly higher, and looked like it had once held up a circus tent. Lilacs bloomed here and there.

_That is what the mortals call the Lilac City. I can help you no further. You must find it on your own. Good luck, my Son._ Krios' voice faded.

So naturally, Sirius went instantly to one of the computers on the wall. With a snap of his fingers, the screen instantly displayed everything he wanted to know. The Lilac City was across the country, in Washigton State. It was named Spokane.

**A/N: Hi everybody! I had trouble finding the City in the West, till I thought of Spokane. I actually used to live there. It'll work fine for this. My Sirius has nothing to do with Sirius Black, from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter books, so please try not to characterize him that way. Anyone in Spokane reading this, I hope you like the next few chapters. I'll make Spokane as real as I can. After all, I don't need angry readers after my blood. R/R!**


	8. Son of the Light

**Disclaimer, The character Sirius in this story is **_**not**_** the Sirius from HP! He is mine, and I have only used the name. For the record, you know. Anyway, enjoy.(He isn't even in this chapter, anyway.)**

**Chapter Seven, Son of the Light**

Sole looked out his window, bored. It looked like another rainy day. And they had thought that here, it would never rain, but still be somewhat cool. Huh.

"Sole, vieni giù! Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto!" Sole, come down! I need your help!

"Mama! You don't need help! Except with your English!" Sole sighed, and went downstairs. He entered thie small kitchen, and found his short Italian mother trying to reach the highest shelf in the pantry. He sighed, and said,"What do you need, Mama?"

She looked embarassed, and replied,"The . . . hot dogs?"

Sole laughed."Yes. Hot dogs. Here." He reached up and handed them to her. She smiled, and went off to do something else. Sole went into the living room, and flicked on the TV. The weather. Ugh. More rainy weather. He hated cloudy days.

Sole went back to his room, and booted up his computer. He opened the internet, and quickly checked his email, inoring the little message that said, **Content checked and approved by the Five. **He had only two messages, one from his friend Benito, and another from . . . . Huh. that was funny. No adress. And . . . in . . . Greek? He clicked on it.

Greek letters filled the page, and he gasped. He could read them.

**One day, when the World weeps, a child of the Elder Titans shall rise, and overthrow Olympus. The Gods shall fall, and the world will be locked in the state of evil that was the Titan rule.**

There was no return adress. Sole stared at it for a moment, then another message appeared.

**The Golden Age will return, when the Sons of Oceanus, Hyperion, and Krios again stride the Earth. They shall waken the Titan King, and he shall blot out the Light.**

Now Sole was shaking. Who was sending these? Who could be? The old religions, and this could only be referencing them, were against the laws! He almost stopped breathing, when yet another message appeared, this one like the others.

**Son of Hyperion. You must fulfil your destiny. Call out to your father.**

Sole couldn't believe his eyes! Son of Hyperion? Who the heck was Hyperion! And this message was asking him to call out to him! Sole hesitated, and a fourth massage appeared.

**You have no choice. You must not doom the mortal world. Call out to your father, Hyperion. Only you can bring an end to the madness. . . . **

Sole had to remember to breathe, then he said, tentatively,"Um . . . Hyperion?"

Sole gasped, and fell out of his chair, landing on the floor with a thud. All went black.

_There was light in the dark. He couldn't explain it, but he knew . . . . He looked around, and saw a very strange sight. A man floated in the sky above him, like a glorious angel. He had long, golden blonde hair, and eyes that glowed with golden light. He had wings, but Sole couldn't look directly at them. He focused on the man's face. _

_He was very handsome. He smiled kindly at Sole, and said,"My son, you have come."_

_Sole was about to speak, but the man held up a hand."Hold. I know that you are curious. Fear me not, Son. I mean you no harm. I am Hyperion. Long ago, I ruled this world with my brothers, the Titans. You, my son, are the child of a Titan. You possess great power, but you must use it. when you wake, it shall wake with you. You are the child of destiny. You shall return the world to the golden age. You are the Son of the Light. _

_"I, was once the Titan of Light. I was closest of my brother's advisors. He loved me, perhaps more than any other. It was I who helped him find the courage to become king. You, my son shall return him to this world._

_"But beware, even as the Titans exist, as do the treacherous Gods. You must not allow the gods to find you, or all is lost. I shall be with you always, son. Now, waken, and go to the clock tower. There, beneath it, you shall find that which was once mine. You must use it. When you touch it, you shall truly have potential. But before you leave, you must swear to serve me, upon the River Styx."_

_Sole was shocked. at first, he could barely move, then he bowed, and said," I- I sw-swear upon the R-River Styx to s-serve you, Father Hyperion."_

_Hyperion smiled again, and spread his hands wide. Everthing disappeared._

Sole first became aware of a beeping noise. He could smell a fiant smell like bleach. Disinfectant. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't at first. He could feel a scratchiness all over his body, and he moved an arm, it encountered a rail.

Sole's eyes snapped open. He was lying in a hospital bed. He was wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown, and it was irritating his skin. He loked around, and saw the heart monitor, which was the source of the beeping. He could see a bunch of other machines around, all either flashing, or making some kind of noise.

A nurse bustled into the room, and gave a slight shocked exclaimation when she saw he was awake. He moaned, and she hurried over."Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" She ckecked the machines, and then buzzed a buzzer, causing another nurse to come in."Could you tell the doctor he's awake?"

The other woman nodded. She left the room, and the first nurse checked on the IV that Sole hadn't noticed, making sure that he was getting nourishment. He tried to speak, bu couldn't at first. The nurse was about to shush him, when he said,"How . . . how long have I been here?"

She smiled softly."A few days, sweetie. Now, please try to rest. The Doctor will be in shortly." She left the room.

_My son, you must leave this place . . . ._ Hyperion's voice whispered in Sole's mind. He nodded, and grasped the IV. With a yank, it came out. It hurt, but he ignored the pain. The other things hooked to him went the same way. He sat up, and swung his legs over the side.

Then the doctor walked in. Of course. He saw Sole sitting there, and he hurried over."Son, you have to lay down!You could hurt yourself if you don't!"

Sole growled at him, and he stopped, a suprised look on his face. Sole could feel it now. The surging, roiling _power._

Sole stood, not feeling the least bit wobbly. He smiled, and said to the doctor,"Move. I'm leaving."

The doctor decided to do his job. Might get him a promotion. _If he lived_.

Sole casually threw an arm out. He willed the power to _explode . . . ._ And it did. A bright burst of light flashed around the room, tearing things from the walls, and demolishing computers. The doctor was thrown with them, and he collided roughly with the wall, and slid down it, unconcious.

Sole laughed, and left the room. He ducked into a closet, and pulled on a pair of white pants, and a white shirt, leaving the gown in the closet when he left.

There were a few huge hospitals in Spokane, Washington. Sacred Heart, Holy Family, and Deaconess, to name a few. They were the largest. He could bet for one of them. He went to the elevator, and tapped the _down_ button. The doors opened a few seconds later, and he stepped inside.

At only sixteen, Sole didn't have a lot of patience. He walked in a circle around the otherwise empty elevator as it descended. At last, the doors opened, and he hurried out.

He pushed through the crowds of people, and then out the front doors of the hospital.

He was standing in the lot of Sacred Heart Hospital. He went immediatly to the nearest street, which was East Eighth Avenue. He hailed a taxi, and got into the cab, saying,"Riverfront Park."

The cabi knew his stuff. He quickly shot into traffic, and turned onto small street, which quickly changed into Division. The taxi driver drove down Division and then turned unto Spokane Falls Blvd.

They stopped at Riverfront Park. Sole got out, and walked easily through the park. He'd been there many times before. The Clock Tower, and the old Expo Pavillion. He went straight to the clock tower. Though technically no-one was supposed to go inside, he unlocked the door with a snap of his fingers, and entered.

There were stairs going up, but none going down. Sole was about to leave, and try somewhere else, when Hyperion's voice said,_ No. It is here. Use your power . . . ._

Sole let out a little of his power. The entired room was illuminated, as well as the outline of a door. One of the walls was an illusion! He quicklu ducked through the door, and found himself on a staircase, going down. He descended, and entered a room with what looked like an old church nave. The room was long, and low. Along both walls were images of the Titans, which Sole knew were forbidden by law. It still struck him as odd that Spokane hadn't changed in the last three hundred years. He'd seen old pictures.

On the alter, rested a pair of swords. They glowed golden, and tiny fires flickered and died along the blades. Sole stared at them, and jumped when Hyperion said,_ Take them. They are your birthright. These are the Swords of Sunfire, weilded by me in the Great Wars. _

Sole reached out, and touched one of the swords. Instantly, he was holding both. He felt a massive presence enter his mind, and he heard Hyperion say,_ Now we are bonded, my son. You are the vessel of my power. Now, you must go, and find the others._

Sole frowned, trying to concerntrate through the presence of his mighty father."What others?"

_There are others, my child. You are one of three Titan children who will bring about the return of Kronos. When you have found the other two, you shall awaken him. . . ._

Sole nodded."But where are they?"

_Go east. You will find the Son of Krios. He is searching for you. You will know him, and he you. Go, my son. Go and renew the glory of the Titans._

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, all of my chapters are short, yada yada yada. But they are better than nothing at all. Hope you liked this one. Anyone who has actual info on what weapons the Titans used, send me a PM! I'm goin' crazy trying to find all this info! So actually, I made up the Star Bow, and the Swords of Sunfire. But they work, for now. Anyway, R/R!**


	9. Mastering the Oceans

**Chapter Eight, Mastering the Oceans**

"Uhh!" With a thud, Anak hit the ground. Again.

With a grunt, he got to his feet, _again_. He looked over at Poseidon, who was trying not to smile. He readied himself again, gripping the handle of the spear Poseidon had given him. Pointing at a nearby bucket of water, he shouted, willing the water to rise. It did, swirling up into a small spire. He controlled it with difficulty, then hurled the water at Poseidon.

With barely a flick of a freaking_ eyebrow,_ Poseidon blasted the water away, drenching Anak and knocking him down again.

They'd been at it all morning.

Poseidon sighed."You must try harder! The water is more than a tool! Treat it with respect, and it will do the same. Now, try to fix in your mind, that water is a living, breathing, and possibly angry thing. Try again."

Anak closed his eyes, and tried to focus on an image of the water moving as it wanted to. Water moved downhill, because Poseidon said it was lazy. You had to disipline the water, but still respect it. Anak pointed at the water, and willed it to rise, trying to fix it in his mind that it was the water, doing as it liked, not being commanded.

The water shot into the air. Before Anak could grasp it, it fell back into it's bucket. He growled in frustration, and tried again, this time using his anger to fuel the desire to shape the water. It rose again, fluidly, and he gestured, twisting it into fantastic shapes. He almost missed it when Poseidon moved.

Anak frantically brought the water together in a shield, just before the lightning crashed into it. He gasped, and the water started to fall. With a wrench of his mind, he kept it aloft, and threw it with all his might.

Poseidon raised a hand, and caught the water, condensing it into a sphere. He tossed it around, not actually touching it, and tossed it back to Anak.

It fanned out as it flew, and Anak quickly gathered it back together. It remained a ball. Then, it started to boil. Anak dropped it in suprise, and it slithered across the ground like a snake. Poseidon winked, and it flew back to the bucket. The sea god walked closer, and said,"Remember, Anak. You have complete control over the water so long as you remember that it is not a servant, but a partner. Even to me, the sea is as much my friend as my partner. And from the water we draw our power."

Anak nodded."But how do you control lightning? I thought only Zeus could do that."

Poseidon smiled faintly."I am the storm god. I can do anything a storm can. Zeus allows this. Anyway, continue with your practice. I feel you will need it soon." He nodded to Anak, and then dove into the sea. Anak sighed."He's always so . . . restless." He laughed."Of course he is! He's part of the sea, and the sea never stands still!" He turned back to the buckets that stood on the dock, and began manipulating the water once again.

**Sirius**

Sirius followed the sun. West , west, west. With each nightfall, he felt stronger, and knew it was the stars, fueling his power. He found that he could travel more quickly, by focusing the power of the stars into his body. It sent him flying across the sky, like a comet. It was exilerating, but dangerous. Sirius knew that Zeus could see him if he was in the sky. He could sense it.

His father had told him all about the gods, and a little about the Titans. Sirius hated the gods for what they'd done to his father. He practiced his archery in the daytime, when he wasn't sleeping. He hated the sun now, for some reason. He traveled only by night.

He quickly passed through most of the northern states, then felt an inexplicable need to rest. He set down just outside Helena, Montana. He quickly crossed highway fifteen, and walked down Boulder. He stopped on the irregular corner of Boulder and Helena Avenue. Walking down that, he soon encountered another intersection, 11th, Niel, and Main st. He looked across the roads, and saw a park. He crossed, and saw a sign that said, _Mount Helena City Park._

Sirius climbed a tree to spend the night in. He looked up at the stars, and felt another strange feeling. He wanted to climb _down _from the tree, and go back into the town. Shrugging, he did.

He crossed Park Av., and started walking south down that. Then, it started to rain.

"Crap." He complained, and looked around for a place to stay dry. Hello, a library! He entered, and looked around. Very library-ish. Books, and a bank of computers. He sat in an old armchair, and tried to be patient. The feeling of wanting to walk the town was stronger.

And stronger. And he stood up, ready to get drenched, just to appease the urge.

Then the door opened again.

The boy was older than him. Mabye around sixteen. He had long blonde hair, and wierd gold flecked eyes. He looked around, and shook his head, showering water everywhere, and earning a dirty look from the librarian. His gaze swept the room again, then came to rest on Sirius. His eyes widened, and he walked quickly over. Sirius was slightly alarmed for a minute, then he felt recognition. Go west. Find the other, the son of Hyperion.

The other boy stopped in front of him, smiled, and said,"I found you."

**Sole**

Sole walked out of Spokane. He walked down Trent, and was soon in the country. He hesited, then held out his thumb. No reason to walk east. He didn't even know where he was going.

A car slowed, and to Sole's eternal bad luck, was a police car.

Sole almost ran for it, but he decided to stay calm. He was the son of a Titan. Why panic?

The policeman pulled to a stop."Going somewhere, son?" He got out of the car, and Sole's anxiety meter went a notch higher. He kept a calm poker face, though."Yeah. I'm headed to . . . Idaho. Could you give a ride? I ran away from home, but now I need to get back. I live in Kellogg."

The policeman relaxed."Of course I can. You just get in. I'll have you home in no time."

Sole hesitated, then got in the car. Luckily, the policeman allowed him to sit in the front seat. He sat, and looked out the window as the policeman pulled back onto the highway. He drove in silence for a minute, then said,"You know, you're being rather mature about all this. Most kids wouldn't ask a policeman for help."

Sole grunted noncommitingly. He tried to ignore the man, but then he said,"It's going to be a long drive. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Sole looked at him, and said,"No, thanks. I really just want to go home."

The officer didn't back off."Well, we're on our way. Why don't you tell me why you ran away in the first place?"

Sole glanced away."I . . . . I can't talk about it." He wasn't exactly lying. Talking about the Titans was against the law. He glanced out the windows, and was suprised to see that they were in Idaho already. Sole had been to Kellogg before. He knew how to get there. So he was suprised when the policeman took a wrong turn, onto a small, dirt road.

Sole looked at him, a question on his lips, when he stopped,and the doors clicked. Sole grabed the hadle, and pulled. The door was locked. He turned again, to look at the policeman, and said,"What's going on?"

The man returned his look calmly."Why don't you tell me the truth? You don't live in Kellogg. Why did you lie to me?"

Sole wrenched at the handle, reluctant to reviel himself."None of your bussiness."

The man's face darkened."In that case, I think I'll take you to the station, and you can spend the night there. Then I can call your parents. I'm sure that they're worried."

Sole smiled. _Father, are you worried? _

Hyperion's voice answered, _I am not, Sole. Remove the mortal. You must hurry._

Sole smirked."I think I'll go on to Kellogg by myself then. Good talking with you, Officer." He poiinted at the lock, and the door burst open. Sole climbed out, and started walking back towards the highway. Then the policeman caught up and grabbed his arm.

Sole turned and blasted him with energy. He convulsed, body burning, then fell to the ground and was still. Sole smirked again, and started walking.

_My son. Use your power. Travel faster._

Sole frowned. How? He could use his power, sure, but what could he do to go faster? He grinned. He could fly.

About ten hours later, he landed at nightfall. For some reason, he couldn't fly in the dark. Oh. Right. Hyperion. Titan of light. Of course. He landed on what appeared to be highway 12, in Montana. A sign ahead read, _Helena, seven miles._

Sole shrugged. He headed off in the direction of Helena. The walk was silent, on his part. His footsteps couldn't be heard. Though there wasn't much traffic, which suprised him. By the time he got to Helena, it was almost midnight.

He entered the town, though it might have been a city. He ignored the first few streets, then turned onto Niel. Going south, he passed a few other people, but none looked at him. Then, to make his day complete, it started to rain.

Swearing, Sole hurried along the road. He left Niel, heading down Park Avenue. He looked ahead, and was relieved to see a library in the distance. He ran, and bolting inside.

Sole shook the rain out of his hair, eanring and ignoring a look from the librarian. He looked around, but froze when his eyes came to rest on another boy.

He was standing near the armchairs, and _he was staring right at him._ His strange black-silver-flecked eyes bored into Sole's. His black hair was strangely windswept, as though he had been riding a motorcycle. He didn't look away, and Sole felt a strange sensation come over him. Recognition.

Sole walked over to the boy. He appeared to be mabye fifteen. His eyes widened as Sole neared, then he relaxed, and simply watched Sole stop infront of him.

You shall go east. Find the son of Krios.

Sole smiled."I found you."

**Anak**

"Augh!" Anak shouted in frustration. The water refused to heat up. He'd seen Poseidon make the water boil, and he couldn't even make it lukewarm! He threw the water back into the bucket in disgust.

"Sup' Cuz?"

Anak spun around. A man stood on the dock, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He had short brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He was handsome, but had an impish gleam in his eyes. Then Anak noticed the wings.

Two pairs of wings, one on the man's baseball cap, the other on his shoes, fluttered happily. They were white, and feathered. He winked, and held up his hand. He was holding a ballpoint pen.

Then the pen elongated, and two snakes appaered, twining arounf the staff. There were carved wings on the top. Anak recognized him now."Lord Hermes."

Hermes grinned."Hey. You know, you're actually learning fast for the son of a diety. Why, my children had to start stealing when they were five to be experts by six. A whole year! And I was barely an hour old when I stole a whole herd of cows! Ah, well, we cant expect that musc of our children. They're not gods, after all."

Anak nodded carefully, then asked,"Why are you here, My Lord?"

Hermes' eyes narrowed."I hate it when people call me 'Mt Lord' all the time. Call me Hermes. I came to see how you were doing, and to give you this."

Hermes handed him an envelope. Anak took it, and asked,"Who's it from?"

Hermes laughed."Read it and find out."

Anak opened the envelope. The letter inside was written on thick, expensive paper. It was written in ancient Greek. Anak threw a glance at Hermes, who nodded to the paper. When Anak looked again, he could understand it.

**Son of Oceanus. Know well, you are to bring about events that you cannot fathom. We enclose a copy of the ancient prophecy. May it light your way. **

**C.L.A.**

The second sheet had a longer verse.

**One day, when the world weeps, a child of the Elder Titans shall rise, and overthrow Olympus. The Gods shall fall, and the world shall be locked in the state of evil that was the Titan rule. **

**The Golden Age will return, when the sons of Oceanus, Hyperion, and Krios again stride the Earth. They shall waken the Titan King, and he shall blot out the light.**

Anak read the letter several times, while Hermes waited patiently. Then, he looked at the messenger god."I'm part of this prophecy? I'm going to bring the Titan King back to life?"

Hermes took on a thoughtful look."Hmm. Supposedly. But you have to join the sons of Hyperion and Krios. Then you have to find the Titan King's spirit. He's not dead. He can't die. But he has to have a mortal form, otherwise, he can't return. So the odds are against something like that. I would know. I'm the god of gamblers, too."

Anak gave a forced laugh."So, if it's possible, why am I still alve? Why didn't the gods kill me already?"

Hermes shrugged."No idea. I don't think they're worried about you. I wouldn't be. Anyway, most of them are busy. A small war has erupted between Athena and Ares. Aphrodite and Apollo are backing Ares, though Apollo by force. Zeus, Hepheastus and I are backing Athena. So far, there hasn't been any real fighting. We're just arguing. Anyway, I've got to go. Behave, and keep practicing those skills of yours!"

Hermes winked, and there was a bright flash. Anak looked away, and when he looked back, Hermes was gone. Leaving him clutching an ancient prophecy, a spear, and having no clue what the heck was going on.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Wow, three chapters in one day. I astound even myself. All self pride aside, though, isn't Anak kinda slow? I know, he's my character, but still, he's not the one I would pick to save the world. And yay, Sirius and Sole have met! Now we can get to the good stuff! All the gods arguing, and the world really hasn't changed much in three hundred years, has it? Well, four hundred years, but who's counting? To those of you in Helena, Montana, I'm sorry if I fumbled your geography. I've never been there myself. I do have a cousin there though. She works at St. Peters.**

**Next update mught be a while, but with how short the chapters have been, it might be tommorow. Thanks for reading, now Review!**


	10. The Sigil of Fate

**S/A/N: (Short Authors note. I hope.) Alright, now things get doubly interesting. And I'll introduce a few more gods and Titans. Yay! Enjoy!**

**The Sigil of Fate**

Anak tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming, but he couldn't tell, the dream was so vivid.

_Three young men stood around the body of a fourth, each holding a piece of something. One held a strange blade without a handle, another held a long staff. The last held a long golden rod. One of the youths looked happy, another looked reverent, and the last looked angry, and afriad. They held the three objects closer, and then a bright flash cut off the vision._

_When the afterimage faded, they were holding aloft a complete Scythe. It was inlaid with a long bar of gold, which wrapped around the handle and then atop the blade. It was beautiful in a very _very_ scary way. The three youths then laid the scythe on the last boy's chest. At first, nothing happened, then, he gasped, and sat up._

_The boy was more handsome than a supermodel in his prime. He had long black hair, with gold streaks running through it. His skin was well tanned, and his eyes . . . . _

_The boy opened his glowing gold eyes, and smiled. It looked inhuman, that smile. It was filled with centuries of hate, anger, and pain. But now he looked deranged, and insanely happy. He laughed, his voice sounding like three grown men laughing at once._

Anak shot bold upright. He tried to slow his breathing, but failed, and had to wait for it to even out. He looked around, relieved to see that he was in Poseidon's palace once again. Because that dream. . . the third youth, the one who'd been afriad. . . . Unless Anak had a twin brother, that had been him.

Anak got out of bed. It had to be nearly three in the morning. But Poseidon had said to come to him immediatly if he had any kind of strange dreams. He pushed out of his chambers, and walked through the undersea palace. He passed a few others, most of them benign aquatic animals. He stopped outside the throne room, and was about to enter when he heard a voice say,

"And yet you treat him like one!"

Anak didn't know the voice. Then Poseidon said,"Triton, you allow your own hurt to overcome your sense. The boy is not my son, nor will he ever be. His father is a Titan, and you would do well to remember that. You are my son, Triton. And you are immortal. Anaklusmos is not. He will die, someday. You will not. Do not complain when you have the better lot."

Anak knocked on the door. He didn't want to hear any more, but he did have to tell Poseidon about the dream. The voices stopped, and Poseidon called,"Enter, Anak."

Anak pushed open the huge door. Poseidon was seated on his throne, and the one who had to be Triton stood or rather, floated, beside him. Anak bowed, and said,"Lord Poseidon, I had a strange dream. I think it had something to do with the prophecy."

Poseidon looked shocked."You . . . know of the prophecy? How?"

Anak held out the letter. Poseidon waved a hand, and the letter flew into it. Poseidon read it, and then sat back in amazement. Triton snatched the letter, and after reading it, he looked the same. Poseidon turned to him, and they had a very intense discussion in ancient Greek. Anak didn't catch any of it. Then Poseidon turned to Anak."We're leaving for Olympus, now."

Three hours later, they were standing on a large balcony, one that looked out over the mortal world. Anak stared out, and saw impossible things. At first, it looked like they were simply floating over what used to be Los Angelas. It was a smoking ruin now. Then Anak blinked, and they were now floating over New York. Another blink and they were over London.

Anak was about to speak, but Poseidon grabbed his arm and towed him up an impressive flight of stairs and through the city of the gods. Everywhere Anak looked was either gold or white marble. They passed mansions, parks, and a few shops. Then they came to a huge palace that was stark contrast with Olympus. It was made of black marble, and obsidian. The doors were carved with things both wonderful and terrible. Birth, the rise of empires, but also death, and the destructive fall of those empires.

Poseidon opened the doors, and they entered.

Before them was an amazing hall. At one end was a raised platform, with twelve steps leading up to it. Three thrones made of black marble etched with the same scenes as the doors stood there. And seated in these thrones were three women.

All three were breathtakingly beautiful. At first. But then they started to change. Thier luscous hair withered, thier eyes dimmed, and thier faces wrinkled. Then it reversed itself. They stayed young this time, but it had been unsettling. Poseidon bowed, which cause Anak to bow more deeply. Even the gods bowed to these three women? Who could they be?

Then Poseidon spoke."You told him?"

The woman in the middle nodded. But she didn't speak. Poseidon nodded as well, and said," He is confused. Could you explain?"

The three women smiled. They spoke in unison, which was creepy, and reminded Anak of his dream."Welcome, Mortal. We are the Sisters of Fate. Firstborn, all knowing. It was we who foretold thy prophecy. But thy fate is also in our hands. "

Now they spoke one by one. The woman on the right spoke first."I am Clotho, Goddess of the Beginning."

The middle woman."I am Lachesis. Goddess of the Existance."

The last woman."I am Atropos, Goddess of the End."

Clotho spoke again."I weave the threads of mortal life."

Lachesis,"I measure them."

Atropos."I cut them when it is time for the mortal to die."

Anak went wide eyed."So . . . you're all older than the gods?"

Lachesis smiled."Yes, child. We are the Sisters of Chaos, from which Gaea, the earth, was born. We are oldest of the goddesses. We were set over our Brother's domian. He is Chaos, we are order. He was destructive, and we have helped to build."

Atropos smiled in a creepy way."And we also help to destroy. Nothing can last forever. Nothing but Chaos."

Poseidon cleared his throat."You're overwhelming him. I think you should just tell him his part, then we can go."

Clotho laughed, and Atropos laughed with her. Lachesis smiled."We must prove to the child that Fate is unavoidable. All try to outlast thier Fate, but none have ever succeeded. Now child, you may ask one question of us. We will answer, then we shall tell you what must happen."

Anak nodded, and thought for a minute. Then he said,"Will my father ever control me?"

Lachesis frowned."You have no father."

Anak stumbled like he'd been punched."What?" He managed to choke out.

Lachesis frowned at Poseidon, who shrugged, then she went on,"You are meant to be but a vessel for your father's spirit to return. He created you for this purpose. As Hyperion and Krios have created thier own vessels. They are not meant to do anything but house thier creator's spirit. But you _are_ different."

Lachesis rose, and Poseidon bowed. But Anak was frozen. Lachesis walked down to him, and Anak realized somewhere in his mind that she wasn't any bigger than him. She softly brushed a hand across his cheek."You have denied your father. The other two did not. They already contain blighted souls. But your soul is pure as of yet. Your father has not tainted it. But he will try. And the 'sons' of Hyperion and Krios will be helping him. They are fated to bring about the return of Kronos."

The room darkened considerably. A cold wind swept through. Lachesis smiled in a creepy way."He knows well when another speaks his name. But he fears the Fates. As do all. But now, we can give you three peices of advice."

Lachesis disappeared, and reappeared seated on her throne. Clotho spoke first."You must not allow your father to gain control. You must not allow him to enter your mind."

Lachesis spoke next, like always."The children of Hyperion and Krios are nearly as powerful as gods. You must not fight them. They will win."

Atropos smiled coldly."You must never touch the Scythe of Kronos."

Anak sat with Poseidon in an open air pavillion, overlooking the oceans. Poseidon was anxious about what might be happeneing in his absence. Anak gained his attention by asking,"He has a scythe?"

Poseidon turned to lok at him."You do not know the story?"

Anak shook his head. Poseidon sighed."Yes. My father has a scythe."

Anak gasped."Your father?"

Poseidon nodded."All of the immortals are related in some way or another. As I was aying, my father has a scythe. It was given to him by his mother, to dethrone his own father. He did so, wounding Ouranos so horribly that he could do nothing as his son threw him into Tartarus. He is still there. None have ever had the power to raise him. But after that, my father became king of the world. He ruled with an iron fist, his five brothers ruling with him. Though he was the youngest, he was the most powerful.

"My father had six children. But fearing that they would rise against him, as he had doen to Ouranos, he ate them. First Hestia, the Hades, Demeter, Myself, and Hera. Only Zeus was saved, by our mother. He grew up away from our father, and returned one day in disguise. He tricked our father into eating poison. It could not kill him, but he did vomit up the rest of his children.

"We immediatly joined Zeus. Our father was alone, walking along the beach when he became sick. The three of us fell upon him, wrested his own scythe from him, and cut him to pieces. We then threw the peicesinto Tartarus.

"A War followed. The first Great War. Atlas led the Titans in our father's absence. We fought long, and hard. But then Zeus freed the brothers of the Titans, the Cyclops and the Hekatonhiers. The hundred handed ones. They fought for us, and the Cyclops created three weapons of mighty power unrivaled when they were together. Except by the scythe of our father.

"For Zeus they created his greatest lightning bolt. It has the power of a thousand lesser bolts. For me, they forged my Trident. It gave me power over earthquakes, and the sea. For Hades, they made him the Helm of Darkness. He cannot be seen when he wears it, but the fear it puts off will kill any lesser mortals. Even the gods can barely fight against it.

"We won the war, and the other Titans were imprisoned. The scythe of our father was destroyed, or so we thought. He returned, you know. That was the second Great War. In it, Hades learned how to imprison the Titans in thier own weapons of power. Thier souls are still locked away. As are the immortal souls of the gods."

Anak stared at him."You mean, you're not actually a god?"

Poseidon shook his head."I am. But I am not Invulnerable, like the gods of old. When Poseidon was trapped in his own Trident, his soul, anyway, he left a way to escape. When I, one of his mortal descendants, found the Trident in a temple, and touched it, my own soul merged with his. I am as much Poseidon as he was, only I can die. I will never die of old age. But from a mortal wound, inflicted by one of true power, can kill me. But there are few still alive who have that power now."

Anak nodded, still confused. Poseidon laughed, and said,"Don't worry. It never made sense to me in the beggining either. But now, you should be able to understand more about your own Power. Try to raise a wave."

Anak doubted he would be able to, but he tried anyway. With a roar, a wave the size of a small building erupted from the ocean and came vblasting towards them. Poseidon didn't even glance up, instead pointing at the wave, causing it to disapate."Well done. The sea is stronger than a bucket of water. You must remember, the sea wants to help you, and has accepted you as one of her own. You must remember that she is your partner. Therein lies your power."

**Artemis**

Huh! That monster ran right into this cove! Where could it have gone? The goddess leaned on her bow, her dark hair falling into her eyes. She briskly brushed it away. She was standing underwater like it was land. She felt a cold current, and dove after it, darting through the water like a fish.

She caught sight of her prey. It was a leviathan. A small one, only three hundred feet long. But still, it was malevolent. Artemis drew her bow, and snapped out five arrows in a millisecond. The creature screamed in pain, and flopped to the sea floor. Artemis fired again, ending it's life. She climbed up it's slimy back, and cut off one of the tendrils of redish flesh that grew like a plume from it's head.

Artemis wrapped the trophy around her like a scarf, and grinned. Then she felt another monster nearby, and darted after it.

**Ares**

"Idiotic morons!" Ares screamed. He turned, and cut down his mortal luetenant. The man died without a sound. Ares waved Aphrodite away when she tried to comfort him. He waved Apollo forward, and the sun god warily complied.

Ares waited until Apollo was withing easy arms reach, then hit him as hard as he could. The sun god fell to the ground, a cry of shock escaping his lips.

"Shut up!" Ares commanded. Apollo wimpered, but otherwise didn't make a sound. Ares raised his sword, and it turned into a long staff. He appraised it for a moment, then brought it down as hard as he could on Apollo's back. The sun god gasped, but otherwise remained silent.

Ares grabbed Apollo by his golden hair, and pulled him to his feet. He let go of him, and hit him harder than ever across the face. Apollo flew backwards, and hit the wall of thier conference room. He was bleeding now, golden ichor running down his face. The wounds healed, but the blood remained. Ares loved the sight of blood. He leapt forward, and drove the staff _through_ Apollo's stomach, and into the wall behind him. Apollo screamed, convulsing on the staff, but Ares hit him, yelling,"I told you to shut up!"

Apollo whimpered again, and said,"Please . . . Ares . . . stop . . . . "

Ares enjoyed Apollo's pleading, then yanked the staff out. With a gasp, Apollo fell to his knees, a pool of ichor forming around him now. He looked up into Ares' eyes, and said,"Please, please Ares . . . . Please stop . . . . It . . . hurts . . . ."

Ares nodded."Of course it hurts Apollo. It is meant to hurt. You have disappointed me, Sun God." He hit Apollo across the face again, throwing him back. Ares leapt after him again, and drove the staff through him again, this time staking him to the ground. Apollo screamed louder this time, and tried feebly to remove the long stake.

Ares left him there, and walked over to the maps that lay scattered all over the table. Aphrodite cast a pitying glance at Apollo before she followed, weaving her arm around Ares'. Ares pored over the maps, and muttered."Athena will win, of course. She always has. And with Zeus, Hepheastus and Hermes helping her, we have little chance. Hmm. Let's give the prophecy a little twist, shall we, love?"

Aphrodite smiled back angelically. Apollo squirmed some more, and Ares grinned. This was going to be fun!

**Sirius**

Ever since meeting with Sole, Sirius had felt even better about himself. The son of Hyperion was much weaker than him. He could control the stars. Sure, Sole could do many of the same things, but not everything. Though Sirius didn't like to, he could fly during the day. He didn't draw as much strength from the sun as he did the other stars, though.

Sole was sleeping. Sirius hated that the other boy slept through the best part of the day. The night. Sirius stood, deciding to go for a quick fly while Sole slept. With a flick of his fingers, he was airborne. He flew only a few miles away, but, he flew fast. He set down somewhere along the shore of lake Superior. He lay out, looking up at the stars. For the first time in days, Krios didn't speak to him, but rather enjoyed the stars through his eyes.

Then Sirius became aware of a strange hissing noise. He looked around for the source, but saw nothing. He heard it again, and this time, he looked into the water.

He could see a few yards underwater. There, not far from the shore, underwater, was a hideous monster. It had nine heads, all with glowing red hate-filled eyes staring straight at him. Sirius shot to his feet, and briefly considered fleeing. But then, as the creature burst out of the water, he knew he wouldn't have made it. The smell was terrible. Like raw sewage.

Sitting atop the huge body of a lizard were nine snakelike heads, weaving here and there on long, thick necks, all filled with teeth the size of a shark's. It hissed again, sounding like a pit full of snakes. It slithered closer, that was the only way to describe how it moved. Sirius fell backwards in his haste to get away, and banged his head on a rock. Blinking away the pain, he summoned the power of the stars.

A blast of white energy hit the beast in it's bundle of heads. Three of them exploded, and another four were so badly burned that them crumbled. Then, it stood back up, and where the heads had been, the skin was roiling, like it had hundreds of snakes in it.

Two snakes burst from every stump where there had been one. Now the thing had sixteen heads! Sirius focused his power into a small sphere, like Krios had showed him how to it the Smithsonian. A small star gathered, and he threw it at the monster.

The star collided with the bundle of heads again, this time blowing eleven of them away, and burning the stumps where they'd been. They didn't grow back. Sirius was about to congradulate himself, when the last five head suddenly spat streams of viscous white fluid at him.

Titans, it freaking _burned!_ Sirius screamed, and flailed around, while the creature hissed in victory. It closed in for the kill.

Krios siezed control of Sirius's body. He ignored his son's pain, and blasted the creature square in the chest with a more powerful blast than Sirius was capable of producing. The blast tore a hole through the monster, and threw it backwards, it's heads landing in the water. It sqirmed a little, then died.

Krios washed away the poison, and then allowed Sirius to regain control of his body. He shivered. It felt so strange to share his mind. He looked at the monster again, and asked,_ What is that thing, Father?_

Krios spoke quietly._ That is the Lernian Hydra. It was thjrown into Tartarus after Heracles killed it. It has returned, and was sent by one of the gods to kill you. You are fortunate. Few could have survived so long against such a beast. Return to Sole. I sense he is in danger._

**Sole**

Sole woke, feeling cold. He loked around, and saw that Sirius was gone again. Probably off flying in the starlight. Sole smiled faintly, and reached into his new backpack, and pulled out a can of ravioli. He used his power, weak as it always was in the night, and popped the can open. He dug in with his fingers, savoring the scant meal. He hadn't eaten in a few days.

Sole threw the can into the woods. He was about to lay back down, when he heard a loud grunting noise. Sole sood in alarm, wondering if there were many bears in these woods. Another grunt sounded, this one closer. Larger than a bear. Sole was sure.

Sole drew his swords. They glowed feeble in the night. He faced the sound of the grunting. And from the woods stepped a very large, very ugly monster. It smelled like a forgotten pair of _really_ old socks. That had been used in three marathons, then thrown into a vat of sweat. In summer.

It was larger than a man. It wore only a loincloth, and carried a huge axe. It looked human at the waist, but around it's navel, the fur started. Going up it's chest, the fur thickened, until it's shoulders were covered in nothing but course black fur. And it's head was in no way human.

It had the head of a bull. Wicked, huge horns jutted from it's brow, and a large brass ring hung from it's nose. It roared, sounding like a very loud bull lowing. Then it charged at Sole.

Sole brought up the swords, and tried to block the huge swinging axe. He barely kept his head, deflecting the blade, and getting a lucky shot she one of his swords slipped and slashing into the creature's arm. It roared in fury, and batter Sole away with a giant backhand blow.

Sole slammed into a tree, losing his grip on the swords. He could feel wtness seeping down the back of his neck.

The creature walked up to him, and grabed him by the throat. Sole closed his eyes, struggling to be free. He kicked at the creature, but he might as well be kicking the tree. The creature raised it's axe.

Hyperion slammed into Sole's body. His eyes flashed open, light pouring from them. The creature cried out in pain, and dropped him. Hyperion seized the swords, and slashed out.

The creature's arm fell away, sliced clean off. Hyperion blandished the swords brilliantly, swiping off both horn, then reversing his grip on the handles, and stabbed the creature in the heart.

Hyperion left Sole's body, and the boy fell to his knees. He stared at the thing, and heard Hyperion whisper,_ It is the Minotaur of Crete. It was slain by Theseus, long ago. It's boy was thrown into Tartarus, and it returned to life. The gods have sent it after you. You must find Sirius, and then you must go after the last child. The son of Oceanus._

Conveniently, Sirius arrived at thet moment. He looked at the body of the creature, and said,"You too?"

Sole nodded, wondering what Sirius meant. Then he noticed that Sirius was bleeding too. He looked raw, like he'd been burned. He didn't ask. Instead. Sirius took his hand, and they were flying, flying south.

**Anak **

Anak bent the water into a complex array of shapes. Then he heated it to neat bioling temperature, and froze it to ice. He shattered the ice, and threw it at the dock. A series of thunking sounds were heard as the ice buried itself in the wood.

Poseidon had gone back to his palace to speed the cleanup. He'd told Anak how to heat the water, and freeze it, and then he'd hinted at letting him use some of his storm powers. He'd already aught him how to create small tremors.

Anak was so caught up in what he was doing, that he didn't see the gigantic animal until it was too late.

A huge paw caught him and threw him down the dock, where he slammed into a crate. He blinked away tears of pain, and saw what had hit him.

It was a gigantic lion. It's coat was gold, and it's mane was a dark golden brown. It's eyes were bright green, and were watching Anak, waiting for him to move. He didn't. He thought for a minute, and it happenecto be a minute too long.

The lion pounced. He batted Anak again, this time throwing him off the dock, and unfortunatly into the white sand. Funny, most people like carribean beaches, but Anak would have liked to point out that huge man eating lions did affect the tourist attraction.

Anak leapt for the water. The cat landed in front of him, and hissed. Then it roared, causeing Anak to cover his ears. He threw his spear, a good throw, but it just bounced off the cat's coat.

It did distract it, though. Anak ran around it, and managed to make it to the sea before the cat managed to gore him. He raised a wave, and turned it to ice. He threw razor sharp shards of ice at the monster, but the bounced off again.

The cat landed a few feet from him. Anak gathered another wave, and hurled it at the lion. The cat dodged it, but it placed the cat in the water. Anak raised the water all around it, and the sea obligingly swallowed the monster cat.

And then the sea was calm. As if the cat had never existed at all.

**A/N: And for all you other Greek Mythology Buffs out there, how'd I do with the Minotaur, the Hydra, and the Nemean Lion? Loved the write for them, though the fight scenes are rather short. Too bad, there aren't many more famous monsters I want to use! Ah, well. Next chapter, hopefully, Anak meets Sole and Sirius. And Apollo gets his revenge! Yay! Artemis' part was short, but I really hadn't even planned on her really being in many of the chapters. Well, until next update, this is Arciadrian, saying hope you liked! R/R!**


	11. Return of the Titan King

**The Return of the Titan King**

**Ares**

Apollo looked up at him, his face streaked with grime, and dried blood. As the war with Athena raged, Ares had been torturing the sun god more and more frequently. After Athena had captured Aphrodite, Ares had dug out Apollo's intestines with his bare hands, and staked them to the ground in five places.

This wasn't nearly as bad, though it was still painful. Apollo was on his hands and knees, Ares' boot pressed against his back, while the sun god tried valiantly to keep the position. He'd been like this for almost five hours. Ares flexed, and Apollo lost an inch. Then he collapsed at last.

Ares lashed down with the sword. Apollo screamed as the sharp steel cut deep into his shoulders. He arched his back, trying to throw Ares off, but the war god chuckled."No, brother. I'll enjoy this for a while longer." He stabbed Apollo in the lower back, the sword going clean through him and into the ground. At Ares' word, the sword began to heat up. Apollo felt it, and started to whimper. Ares kicked him, and slowed down the heatening process. It wasn't long before Apollo was screaming again, this time as the sword burn away at his internal organs.

Then, a siren went off. Ares pulled the sword out, and crossed to the table. He looked at the maps, and grinned."Finally, dearest sister, you've taken the bait. Curse your wisdom, but now I have you!"

Ares had moved his army to the base of Mount Etna. He had ordered a leisurely mining operation to free Typhon, but knew that he could blow up the mountain at any time. And now Athena was closing in on the mountain, and he had all the aces.

Apollo was just staring to stand. Ares kicked him back down, and said,"Time to play our last card." He stalked out of the tent, and walked into the mine.

It was dark, but of course Ares could see anyway. He followed the shaft deep into the mountain, and stopped when he reached a metal barrier that had a message writen on it in spray paint.

**Go no further! Only death awaits beyond this sad metal sheet! Three hundred men died before it was put in. Keep out, Enter at your own risk.**

Ares entered.

And he was standing in a cavern. The human race needs a new word to describe it. Take huge, and multiply it by gigantic, then add collosal. You'll be getting close to understanding it. More that ten miles high, the roof of the cavern was too far for anyone to see. Most of the space was occupied by a creature that could give you a nightmare just by looking at it's nose.

Typhon rose into the gloom, his huge body covered in scrapes and bruises. He glared at Ares, and the war god smiled."Typhon!" He yelled.

The storm giant bent down as much as he could. He grunted, and Ares continued,"I will release you, but you must swear that you will not harm me, and you must swear upon the River Styx!"

Typhon's bone chilling laugh filled the cavern, making it vibrate violently. He spoke in ancient Greek, and Ares answered in kind. Then, Ares felt someone else in the cavern. He turned to see Athena standing there.

**Athena**

Athena appraised the situation. Ares stood between her and Typhon, and the storm giant seemed to be watching her with great anger. She decided on the diplomatic approuch.

With a shout, Athena charged at Ares, attempting to stab him through the heart. Ares parried her blow, and threw her into the wall of the cavern. He whirled around, and shouted,"Typhon, you are free!" And he blasted the roof of the cavern with all of his power.

"No!" Athena screamed, jumping at Ares again. But this time, he simply evaded her blow, and flew into the sky. Athena followed, and saw that a battle was already forming among the clouds. And now she could see Typhon properly.

Easily the largest monster in existance, he was almost seven hundred feet tall. Athena closed her eyes, and summoned her true power.

And she grew. She grew until she was at her full godly power, at around a hundred feet tall. Still, Typhon was much larger.

Then the other gods began to appear. First Artemis, sensing the monster. She shouted to Athena, and began shooting at him with her bow. She had also grown to her full height.

Then came Hepheastus, Hermes and Zeus. All were already grown, all around a hundred feet tall. Zeus blasted Typhon with lightning, and Hermes started smashing him with his cauducus. Hepheastus' pike went into machine-gun mode, and he shot Typhon full of solid steel bullets.

Then most of the other gods arrived. Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and Dionysus.

The only one missing was Apollo. And Poseidon. . . .

**Ares**

The war god laughed insanely as the gods attacked Typhon. He batted them away like flies, stomping Hepheastus into the ground. Ouch. He didn't move very soon after that. One down.

Then he felt someone alight on the edge of his flying chariot. He spun around, and gasped as Apollo drove his own sword through his body, and yanked in upwards, cutting him clean in half.

Ares fell from the chariot, golden immortal ichor falling to earth. Before he even hit, his body began to glow. As he impacted, an explosion like an atomic bomb violently ruptured his body, burning through everything in a mile radius.

Apollo smiled grimly as he took the chariot's riegns."Payback's a bitch, huh big brother?"

**Anak**

Anak stood on the beach for a solid minute before he moved. And as he did, Poseidon stepped out of the waves.

Anak nodded to him, and said,"What was that thing?"

The sea god smiled faintly."That was the Nemean Lion. Heracles, called Hercules by the Romans, killed it many years ago. It, like many powerful monsters, was like the gods. It could only be defeated, not truly killed. It was locked in Tartarus, and then Ares released it, and sent it after you."

The human took a step back in shock."But why?"

Poseidon shrugged."He likely feared the prophecy. But I must go. Ares has released Typhon, and the other gods require my help to defeat him. I will leave you here, and I order you to stay here. Do not leave. It is not safe. Remain here until I return." And he melted into sea mist, swirling away.

Anak sighed. Not that he didn't like Poseidon, but the fact that he was always leaving was depressing.

"Ah, is little cousin sad?"

Anak looked around in alarm. He saw no one. Then something fell from the sky and collided roughly with him, driving him to his hands and knees.

When he looked up, he saw two boys, both younger than him, standing side by side a few feet away. He pushed to his feet, and said,"Who are you? What do yuo want?"

The smaller, black haired boy looked incredulous."Are you kidding? Don't you know who we are?"

Anak nodded."I'm guessing the sons of Krios and Hyperion. Am I right?" His hand itched towards his spear, which he had dropped when they'd hit him.

The older boy laughed at him. He rasied a pair of swords. They glowed like fire in the sunlight. The other boy had a bow. Both were ready with thier weapons.

Then the older boy twitched, and when he spoke his voice had another tone in it, much more ancient and powerful.

"Oceanus . . . . Cast aside thy child, and join us anew in this world reborn. We shall return the King to life, and he shall reward us beyond all others. Shatter your son's foolish mortal resistance!"

Anak could feel _something_ rising inside him. But he ignored it, and leapt for the spear.

Just before his fingers touched it, an arrow hit the shaft and sent it spinning away. Anak changed tactics, running for the waves.

A small detonation sounded at his heels. He flew forward, and landed five yards from the sanctuary of the sea. Then the child of Hyperion was standing over him. He stepped on Anak's back, and said,"Let it go, Cousin. He will win anyway. Come, we must revive the Titan King."

Then Krios' child was with him, a ball of spinning white light floating in his palm. He crouched, and murmured,"You are being used by the gods, cousin. They will never allow you to live. When they are bored with you, they will destroy you. We have seen it before. Now, while they are occupied fighting the Storm Giant, we will have what we always needed. Recognition. Lord Kronos shall rise again, and we shall serve our fathers till the end of time!"

Anak squirmed, trying to dislodge Hyperion's son. He couldn't. The boy wheighed more than he should. Anak concentrated on the sea, and said,"You know, you should really leave the gloating till you've won."

Krios' son laughed."We have won."

Anak smiled."Not quite." And he wrenched the sea towards them, a twenty foot wall of water.

Hyperion's child cried out in alarm, and jumped back. Krios' son grinned, and threw the little ball of light at the water.

A huge expolsion went off, and the wave violently reversed itself, the shock wave going out into the sea. But Anak didn't care. He only wanted a distraction.

Anak dove into the water. Krios' child screamed in rage, and another powerful blast went off, the sea was blasted back again, and Anak flew into the air.

Hyperion's child caught him, and threw him for the beach. Anak reached out as he fell, and wrenched the water forward. Unfortunately, he forgot all about the fact that the other boys were actually Titans in mortal bodies.

Hyperion caught him, and threw him farther than any mortal could. Krios caught him, which should have driven the boy to his knees, but he barely buckled. He slammed Anak into the ground, and said, in the double tone of his father,"Give it up, boy. We are Titans. No mortal can defeat us. Now give in, and your death shall be fleeting. Defy us again, and we will make sure your death lasts years!"

Anak nodded. He couldn't win. They _were _Titans."What do I have to do?"

Hyperion smiled."Allow your Father to take your mind."

Anak struggled again, and Krios slammed him against the tree."That was the wrong answer, Mortal! Let him in!"

Anak kneed the Titan in an unmentionable place. Evidently Titans are every bit as weak as humans in some places, because Krios crumpled with a moan, the mortal child regaining control over his mind.

Hyperion was harder. He grabed Anak by the shirt front, and lifted him into the air. Then he threw him.

Anak landed with a huff, sure now that a few of his ribs were broken. He tried to crawl away, but Hyperion put a foot on his back, making him cry out in pain. He flipped Anak over, and pressed the point of one sword into his throat. He could feel blood start to flow.

Hyperion watched him dispassionately."Allow your father to win, boy. Then, and only then shall you be free."

Anak couldn't help it. He blacked out.

_Anak stood on a low sandy hill. He looked around, and saw that he was underwater. He could see someone approuching, and knew who it would be. He resigned himself to the end._

_Sure enough, a large man wearing blue robes, and carrying a long spear, crested the hilltop. He was handsome, Anak supposed. He didn't feel proud in any way. Yes, his father was handsome. Yes, he was powerful. Yes, he was a Titan. Did Anak care? No._

_Oceanus' face darkened, as though reading Anak's mind."You are mistaken, my son. The gods have misled you. The Titans were far better for mankind than they have been. You world is polluted, and your homes are constricted by laws that the Titans would never allow. The Storm Giant, Typhon, rages, while the pitiful Olympians rage against him, and the Titans would have sent him to Tartarus by now. Ares is dead, and soon more will follow._

_Anak looked up. Oceanus looked stern."Why did you create me, Father? Why?"_

_Oceanus looked taken aback."Why did I create you? You do not know? I created you so that Kronos could return. You were no more than a vessel to house my spirit. But you denied your own Father, Anaklusmos. Your foolish mortal Mother would have been proud. It is a good thing I destroyed her. She would have corrupted you."_

_Anak froze."You . . . killed my mother?"_

_Oceanus nodded."Yes. Now, my son, will you pledge yourself to me?"_

_Anak nodded."I swear upon the River Styx to serve my father for all time."_

_Oceanus smiled. The black faded, and light poured in._

"Uhh . . . ." Anak woke, and he could feel Oceanus inside, could feel the Titan's sould residing in his body. It made him feel unclean.

The sons of Krios and Hyperion, Sole and Sirius, stood above him. From thier expressions, they were thier own masters. Anak got to his feet, and said,"Where are the shards of the scythe?"

Sirius smiled."They're here. We all have one, deep inside. Each of us has a part of it, each soul. Focus . . . ."

And in his hands appeared a long wooden pole. The wood was black, and looked old enough to have come from the apple tree in the garden of Eden.

Sole also held out his hands, and a long golden rod appeared in his fingers. Longer than the pole, at nearly twenty feet. Anak smiled with them, and the blade of the scythe appeared in his hands.

**Poseidon**

Typhon was slowing. He had run our of fire. He was now fighting only on adrenaline. He would be subdued soon.

But the cost was staggering. Ares was dead, though Apollo had done that. The sun god was now driving Ares' flying chariot around the storm giant, shoot him with arrows that exploded on contact. Athena had been incapacitaed, as had Hepheastus. Zeus was almost out of energy. Hermes was dead, killed by a massive swipe of Typhon's claws.

All of the other gods were still fighting, though Hades hadn't yet joined them, and Hestia wasn't actually doing anything.

Poseidon raised hie Trident again, and let out a mighty blast of lightning. It struck Typhon in the chest, and he barely staggered. Artemis had stuck the beast's eyes so many times with her arrows that he was nearly blinded, and Dionysus had slightly intoxicated it, and tangled it's feet in grape vines. Hera was throwing apples at him, which Poseidon seriously doubted would be helping.

Demeter had managed to scrape together a battalion of nature spirits, and was leading them into battle.

They were winning, but who would they lose?

Then, a low moaning filled the air. Poseidon paused, and was nearly disembowled by one of Typhon's claws. He cursed, and blasted the giant again.

A new flying chariot had joined Apollo. This one was black, whereas Ares' was red. This one had two people on it, one a woman, and the other was Hades. The woman could only be his wife, Persepone.

Hades flung out his chains, ripping small parts of Typhon's soul away. Persepone flung roses at Typhon, which turned into javelins as the flew.

Then Poseidon staggered as if he'd been stabbed. He saw Zeus do the same, and Hades' chariot swerved.

There could be only one was a presence they hadn't felt for millenia, but they knew it well.

Kronos had returned.

**Anak**

As the three of them held the peices of the scythe, they started to glow. The peices flew together, thegolden bar wrapping around the wooden handle, and along the top of the blade, bonding it to the handle. When it was finished, the seven foot handle and five foot blade glowed.

Sole took it reverantly, and said,"His body is near. Come." He started to glow, and then they all disappeared.

They landed in a large valley. It was truly very beautiful, with flowers blooming, and the tress so vibrantly hued. And in the center of the valley stood a large white marble sarcophogas.

Anak stared at it."Where are we?"

Sirius smiled."This is the garden of Hesperides. Hera's secret garden. This is where Kronos was intered." As he spoke the name, the ground vibrated slightly.

Hyperion walked closer to the sarcophogas, and reverently placed the scythe atop it.

The sarcophogas exploded. The scythe flew into the air, and came spinning back to earth, towards the inert form of a body that had been in the coffin. When Anak was sure that the scythe would fall and impale the body, ending the world's terror before it began, one of the body's hands shot out and snatched the scythe deftly out of the air.

The young man sat up, staring at the scythe in wonder. then he laughed, his voice tripled, just like in Anak's dream. He stood, and the white clothes he'd been buried in shimmered, melting into golden robes. His eyes were golden, and his hair was black with golden streaks. Everything about him screamed, _power!_

He smiled at the three of them, and said,"Hyperion, my favorite brother. Welcome back." He turned to Sirius,"Krios. You shall be rewarded." He looked over Anak."Oceanus. As always, you have suprised me. Welcome back to the mortal world."

Then he froze. He looked at Anak more closely, and said softly."You are clever, mortal. And you thought I would not guess."

He glanced at Hyperion and Krios."Surely you noticed, he is not carrying Oceanus' spear? And without it, he is not bonded with our brother?"

Hyperion's eyes widened, and Krios stuttered, but Kronos had turned back to Anak."Foolish mortal child. What did you hope to accomplish? Your death?"

Anak smiled."No. Yours." And he drove the spear toeards Kronos' chest.

Time stopped. Kronos raised an eyebrow, and stepped out of the way. Time returned, and Anak went sprawling. Kronos laughed, and Krios and Hyperion chuckled nervously. Anak swept the spear around, and caught Krios in the ankle. The star Titan fell, and grunted softly, the titan's mind slipping out of Sirius' head.

Hyperion gasped, and raised his swords. Kronos stopped him, and instead raised his scythe.

Anak held Sirius by the neck, and raised the spear, so that he could easily run him through. Kronos didn't slow. He kicked Sirius out of the way, and slashed with his scythe.

Anak dove backwards, and flung his spear.

Kronos gasped. The spear protruded from his abdomen. With a grimace, he yanked it out.

Then three other people appeared in the grove. It you look up 'Angry patricidal sons' in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, in full war attire, armed with thier weapons of power. Hades looked brooding, like always, Zeus looked furious, and Poseidon looked grim. But all were there, and they were all ready.

Kronos whirled around, and sized up the three gods."My sons. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. I suppose you'd like to throw me back into Tartarus, hmmm?"

Zeus glared at him."You are beaten, Father. Surrender your scythe."

Kronos raised an eyebrow."And if I don't?"

Hades spoke, his voice slightly more than a whisper, but a strangely carrying whisper."That would be the worst for you." He raised his chains. Deadly claws graced the ends.

Poseidon looked at Anak."You have betrayed the gods."

Kronos scoffed."He has betrayed the Titans. He tried, unsuccessfully, I might add, to kill me. I should have killed him when I first realized that his father has no hold over him. He's yours, my sons!" And he slashed Anak across the back with all his strength.

Anak flew forward, and landed at Zeus' feet. He gasped, tears already falling into the grass, blood pouring out of the fearsome wound on his back.

Zeus shouted,"Poseidon, deal with the boy!" And he threw his bolt.

Kronos knocked the bolt aside with the flat of his scythe's blade. He dove forward, scythe whirling in a display of deadly beauty. Hades threw his chains, and the scythe was tangle long anough for Zeus to reclaim his bolt.

Poseidon knelt beside Anak, and closed his eyes. He ran his nad over the wound on his back, and it slowly started to heal. Hades was thrown out of the fight, propelled by Kronos' kick.

Now Zeus was using his lightning bolt like a staff, blocking and parrying Kronos' strikes. They increased in speed, until they were nothing but a blur. Hades leapt back towards them, and Kronos lost his temper. He slammed the butt of his scythe into the ground, and a shockwave of power hit the gods and blew them backwards.

Poseidon jumped at him, leaving Anak only half healed. Poseidon jabbed with his Trident, sending arcs of lightning every now and then, trying to catch Kronos off guard.

Zeus threw his bolt, and Hades his chains, while Poseidon prevented Kronos from blocking them. Both made contact. Zeus' bolt struck him square in the chest, throwing him a dozen yards. Hades' chains only managed to scrape him, but Anak could see a slight wisp of white leaving Kronos' body. It quickly returned.

Then the other two, Sirius and Sole, returned to the fight, Hyperion and Krios obviously controlling them. Anak got slowly to his feet with a groan. He moved to intercept the two mortal Titans, and they laughed when he stepped between them and the fight. Krios summoned a small point of star energy, while Hyperion raised his blades.

Anak felt it coming. He let it out.

Lightning powerful enough to bowl over a building blasted out, and struck them full force. They both went flying, neather killed, but both unconcious. He barely looked up at the fight before it ended.

Both Hades and Zeus had one of Kronos' arms. His scythe lay a few feet away. Poseidon raised his Trident, and plunged it into his father's heart.

Kronos screamed, the shockwave sending all of the gods flying. The Titan king's blood flowed, staining the green grass a deep gold. He fell to his hands and knees, and reached for his scythe. Anak ran foreard as fast as he could, a staggering gait, and kicked the scythe away. Kronos glared at him, then his body started to glow.

Anak dove away from him, gut the blast still threw him a few yards. He lay there for awhile, half concious, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt the wound on his back soothing, healing, closing. He rolled over, and saw Poseidon kneeling next to him. He reached up on an impulse, and hugged the sea god.

Poseidon froze, and then returned the hug. He looked down at Anak, and asked,"How did you break a vow on the Styx and live?"

Anak smiled."I swore I would serve my father until the end of time. But blood doesn't make a father. I chose my father. Did he choose me?"

Poseidon smiled at him warmly."He did." And he hugged his newfound son closer to him, before standing and turning to Zeus."Well brother? Shall we kill him now? After he swore to serve me forever?"

Zeus grunted."The boy may live. With his blood, he will live as long as you do. But there is still the matter of these two." And he waved Sirius and Sole forward.

Anak walked up to them."Are you back to yourselves?"

Sirius sniffed. Sole nodded."We are. Our father's left us when Kronos was defeated. We have renounced them."

Zeus snorted."Words! I should kill you both anyway!"

Anak held raised an eyebrow at them, and said,"Well? Are you going to defend yourselves?"

Sole shok his head. Sirius looked at his shoes. Anak picked up thier weapons, the swords of Hyperion, and the bow of Krios. He turned to Poseidon."Is there a way to reverse the bond that they have?"

Poseidon nodded."But it will be painful. For both of them."

Sirius looked up."Anything." Sole nodded.

Hades took the weapons, and closed his eyes. they started to glow, and Sirius winced. Then he was rolling on the ground, wimpering, holding his head. Sole was much the same, but frozen on his feet. It lasted only seconds.

Anak took Sirius' hand, and pulled him to his feet. He nodded in thanks, and said,"He's gone. I can't feel him anymore!"

Sole nodded in agreement."What a great feeling! Free again!"

Anak smiled."Do you stil have your powers?"

Sirius frowned, and said,"Yes. I can feel them still. I wonder if they'll ever fade?"

Hades shook his head."No. You are who you are. And you are the children of Titans. You will have those powers forever. And you will live forever, too. You have enough of your father's spirits in you left."

They both shuddered, and then Sirius turned to Anak."Can I come with you? I don't want to go back to wher I was. I want to live with you, and can Sole come too?"

Anak glanced at Poseidon, who shrugged."Triton's already going to kill me. I'm fine with it."

Anak nodded to answer Sirius' question, and the younger boy shouted in joy, and grasped Anak in a hug. Sole smiled at him, and the gods just sort of looked bored. Anak turned to them, and said,"What?"

Zeus sighed."I was so looking forward to killing them. Well, I guess this isn't the same. I come planning to kill a few traitors, and instead I get three new nephews? Hmph. I'll be on Olympus. Poseidon?"

The sea god nodded."I shall join you. Hades, will you be coming?"

The god of the dead shook his head."The dead are still trying to get out. And those politicians you killed are incredibly annoying. Always giving speeches for the other spirits. Ugh. Anyway, I must go. Farewell." And he melted into black mist. The mist seeped into the ground.

Poseidon smiled at Anak, and said,"You should get to the palace. Take these two with you. Get ready for the funeral."

**A/N Hi everybody! Sorry to end the chapter on such a somber note, but this is the last true chapter. Next one is the epilogue. Though it may have a sequel, it won't be for a while. Hope you liked the little new family scene at the end. It was difficult to write, and it sounds so corny. Ah, well. Even Immortal Families have thier moments. Anyway, see you in the Epilogue!**

**Arciadrian**


	12. Epilogue Funeral of the Gods

**Because I'm crazy about **_**consistency**_**, I've decided to add a few words at the beginning of this last chapter. This is the Epilogue, and possibly the last story I'll write about these characters. Joking, people, joking! I love this story so much, I'll have to write a sequel. And by the way, another lovely disclaimer, Hades visited me last night and told me to stop saying things about owning the gods. It pisses them off. So, to clarify, I **_**do not**_** own the greek gods(Hades, I hope you're listening. Seriously.) And if anyone says they do, they may wish to compose a quick epitaph. Anywho, enjoy this short ending.**

**Epilogue; Funeral of the Gods.**

Anak stood with Sirius and Sole, quietly watching as the gods entered the cathedral of Fate. The three sisters were already seated, all dressed in black for the occasion. Everyone was wearing mourning colors. Even Aphrodite, who managed to make the black look extremely hot. Anak silently berated himself. _This is a freaking __**funeral**__, you idiot! Act like it!_

Poseidon stood near the front, with Zeus and Hades. They were all dressed in black as well, but they carried thier weapons of power. The goddesses Hera, Demeter and Hestia were all weeping quietly. Aphrodite was actually sobbing hard into a lace napkin. Artemis looked slightly shell shocked, and Athena looked simply very very sad.

There were two long black marble tables in the hall, with the two dead gods laid out on them in repose. Hermes looked almost peaceful, but Ares was covered by a black sheet, denied the final words of blessing. He'd been a traitor.

Zeus stepped up first."Firstly, I would like to say that both of my sons were loved. Ares fell to the dark side of temptation, but now he is dead, and the deed shall be forgiven. Hermes, one of my most beloved sons, shall be remembered forever. Though he shall return, we shall mourn him today."

Poseidon spoke next."Of all of my nephews, I loved Hermes the most. I shall build a shrine at the bottom of the sea to hold his memory."

Hades just looked at the bodies, then stepped back. They all raised thier weapons, Zeus his bolt, Poseidon the Trident, and Hades his helm. The bodies began to glow, and then they transformed.

Where Ares had been there now rested a sword. And in Hermes place was his cauducus. Hades picked them up, and said,"You shall return, Nephews. We shall find your hiers."

A few of the others said a few things. Only Aphrodite broke down in the middle. Anak could see Hepheastus gritting his teeth over that one. Anak tapped Sole and Sirius on thier shoulders, and then led them out of the cathedral. They walked through the ranks of the gods, and then paused on the steps.

Lachesis stood there, blocking thier passage. She looked at Anak, and smiled sadly."You have fulfilled the prophecy, young one. One day, when the world weeps, a child of the elder Titans shall rise, and overthrow Olympus. This has not yet happened, and worries us. But the others have occured. The gods shall fall, and Ares and Hermes did. The world shall be locked in the state of evil that was the Titan rule. It was, but it ended just as quickly. The Golden Age shall return, and thanks to you, a _real_ golden age has begun. You are the three sons. They shall waken the Titan king, and he shall blot out the light. But you did not realize the meaning of that. When you nearly died, Anaklusmos, Poseidon's hope died. That was the light. He was terrified that you would die. And you have lived, defying all odds. You may yet live long, Anaklusmos. Live long, and see this world return to light and reason. There is far too much to do for you to rest now."

"Go, son of Oceanus. Raise your spirit to Olympus, and renew the worlds faith. May the gods be with you."

And she vanished. Anak stood thered for a minute, then Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

Sirius grinned."When you're about to go over the edge, I'm gonna rip you back. I'm not losin' you so soon after I tried to kill you. You aint goin' nowhere, big _brother."_

Anak grinned at him, realizing that it had been the first time he'd said that. Anak looked over the world, and said,"So long as you remember who's older. _Little Brother._"

**F/A/N: (Final Author's Note) For this story anyway. Ugh, I hate writing happy endings, but this story was just screaming for one. I want to point out that I am going to write another story, and I'm gonna call it Immortal Bloodlines, or something like that. Hope everyone liked it, though the epilogue was majorly short. I'll work on lengthening the chapters in the next story. But till then, read a few of my other stories!**

**And to Zig Zo Zig, and Christine, and Truenotme, thanks for your reviews! They helped more than you know. So this chapter was for you guys! (Okay, it wasn't really, it was just to tie up loose ends, but I'm gonna say it was!) **

**Good fortune until we next meet, and happy Reading, Writing, and Reviewing!**

**"A Story is not a Story in this world unless someone complains about it. If it is a friend, cherish thier idea and share it. That is Art."-Arciadrian**

**See ya later, guys!**

**Arciadrian**


End file.
